Fanta of the Opera
by VJpokie2u
Summary: After a day and night out on the streets, a young rag doll friend is discovered on a park bench by Wilt. She quickly develops a crush on him after meeting him, but will he feel the same way? A romantic comedy about falling in love and being an imaginary.
1. The Runaway

Chapter 1

The Runaway

It was morning. The smell of dew filled the air and the sound of birds chirping in distant trees welcomed the new day. She opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, trying to remember the previous day's events. The blue tarp she was wrapped around her didn't help her much, so she uncovered herself.

"Aw, man!" she exclaimed as a gush of water fell on her, wetting her black dress, soaking through to her pale white skin, "that's right," she remembered, "it rained last night." She let out a sigh. "I better find this place today, this is the only pair of clothes I have!"

She shuffled out of the tarp slowly, in fear of being wet more, and sat on the end of the park bench in which she slept. "Ugh, what a night… why can't wood be _soft_?" she asked herself.

She reached under the bench for her bag, pulled out a mirror and begun fixing her long blood red hair, parting it to the left as she usually did. Luckily, there were only a few tangles. She tried to leave quickly and quietly the other night, so she only packed a few essentials.

She began to check the stitches on her arms, legs and body; hoping that none had fallen out during her rough sleep last night. She looked back into the mirror, making sure she had a clean face; the one place where stiches weren't imagined on her. If the two on her cheeks, and the one on her forehead weren't counted.

When she figured she looked decent enough, she got off the bench and began to shake out her tarp so she could pack it away.

"Hi!" said a sudden friendly voice. She looked behind her to find a very large pair of shoes with very long socks, however, there was more to the figure than that. She looked up trying to find a face. "I'm Wilt. Are you lost?" he said with a smile. He stood there waiting for a reply. He looked very friendly, so he probably wasn't of any threat. He was tall and red, with a big blue '1' on his torso, and a stubby left arm. Also he had a broad face with three evenly sized nubs on each side; two of which were scared. His eyes protruded from the top of his head, however, the one on the left was bent and broken, rattling whenever he moved his head. He wore only socks, shoes, and a wristband on his right arm.

"Hi." she replied sheepishly almost blushing. "Yeah, I am kinda lost actually. I was looking for this place, where they give imaginary friends a home… Foster's something…" she began to trail off.

"Foster's home for imaginary friends?"

"Yeah! That's it!" she said excitedly. Maybe she would finally be able to find this place.

"Well, you're in luck!" he said with a chuckle, "I happen to live there."

"Will you take me there?" she asked, still excited.

"Of course! As soon as I find Frankie and Madame Foster."

"Who are they?" ask asked, looking puzzled.

"Well Madame Foster is the founder of Foster's home for imaginary friends- but you'll learn more about her, and how Foster's started when we give you the tour."

"Neat! I get a tour!" she said regaining her excitement from before.

Wilt laughed. He seemed pleased by her excitement. "And Frankie is her granddaughter; she helps out around the house".

"Alrighty then!" she said with a smile, however, this time she was more collected. "Let's go meet them! I just gotta finish packing my tarp away. Thankyou Wilt, you've saved me a whole day of searching."

"No problem- oh, I'm sorry! I never asked you your name."

"My name is Muñeca Fantasma. But people just call me Fanta." she said politely.

"Oh, okay. Did you want some help folding your-" he paused for a moment.

"Uh, Wilt?" She waved her hand up at him to see if she could distract him out of his gaze. He looked at her, grimacing. "Uh-"

"Did you…"

"Did I what?" She asked, confused.

Grimacing, he pointed towards the wet patch on her dress. Just her luck, the water from the tarp earlier had fallen onto her crotch. She looked down at her patch on her dress and blushed.

She then looked back at him. "I'll have you know that that is rain water." Then with a shy expression she continued "it rained last night, and I forgot that when I uncovered myself this morning."

"Oh, okay," he said with a look of relief. "I'm sorry, it just looked like you… you know…" he said with a slight grimace.

"Yeah I know. Hopefully it'll dry soon." she replied. They then folded up Fanta's tarp and headed off to find Frankie and Madame Foster.

As they walked through the park together, looking for Frankie and Madame Foster, Wilt's suddenly spoke, "By the way, what were you doing sleeping on a park bench in the rain last night? I'm sorry, is it okay to ask?"

"Yeah, it's okay to ask." she said politely, "But it's a bit of a long story…"

"I don't mind", he said with a smile. This guy seemed to smile a lot. She found this comforting in a strange way.

"Well, I was created when my girl was about four. Her name is Sarah. As you can probably tell from my accent, we grew up in Australia. Things were all well and good there, you know. We were the best of friends, we'd spend all day riding our bikes to the park and just hanging out and playing. Things were awesome.

"Until one day when Sarah was about seven, her dad got a job over here in America. I think the company he was working for was going to start out over seas, and so they promoted him to CEO of the company over here… or something. Anyways, it's not important. So naturally, Sarah, her mum and I, had to move here. For the first year, things were pretty cool. Sarah was settling in well at school, making new friends, and I was discovering the wonders of American television." She giggled, then let out a sigh. So many funny memories. "So yeah, things were awesome. That was until around April, a few months after Sarah's eighth birthday…"

"Did she decide that she didn't want you anymore?"

"No. Worse." Fanta paused for a moment, "She thought up another imaginary friend." she said with a serious tone.

Wilt looked at Fanta in disbelief. "Okay, I'm sorry, but, why would she need to imagine another friend?" he asked, "Didn't she already have you?"

"Four years is a long time, you know? People change… She was in a new country with new influences. I guess she just didn't want a rag doll as a best friend anymore."

"What is he or she like?" asked Wilt, now with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Who?"

"The new friend."

"Her name's Bridget and she's like a mini California Beach Barbie. Pretty much the exact opposite of me, if you don't count gender." Fanta crossed her arms and looked to the ground grumpily. "Oh yeah, and she's into 'Fashion' and 'cosmetics'." She added in a mocking tone.

Wilt was still listening attentively, occasionally looking around for Frankie and Madame Foster. "I know it's terrible that your girl doesn't want you anymore; but don't let it get you down. Once we get you to Foster's, I'm sure someone will adopt you soon."

Fanta nodded sadly. She just wanted Sarah back.

"It's August now," Wilt began, "so I take it this happened a few months ago?"

"A few years…"

Wilt stopped walking and paused for a moment, "I'm sorry, but, a few years!?"

"Three to be exact. Sarah created Bridget when she was eight and I was four. So that makes Bridget three years old, Sarah eleven years old and I'm seven".

Wilt stood their in disbelief. "So you've been walking around and sleeping on park benches for three years!?"

Fanta burst out in laughter and held her stomach, causing Wilt to look slightly confused. "No!" she giggled. "I may be bad with directions but it wouldn't take me _three years_ to find Fosters! Besides, my town is about fifteen miles away, so it's not like I've travelled from the other side of the country or anything."

"So let me get this straight." he paused for a second, "You stayed with your creator for three years even though she already had a new best friend?"

"Yeah, pretty much." she said candidly.

"Wasn't it awkward?"

"No not really. They excluded me a lot so I wasn't really around when they did stuff, except for the first few weeks."

"Why did you stay? I mean, if that's okay to ask." he asked, curious

.

"Well, where else could I go?" she replied, "I just hung around hoping that perhaps one day we could all be friends… even though I didn't really like Bridget. She's a bad influence on Sarah. Really turned her into a bi-"

"Whoa, okay. I'm sorry, but there's no need to use that kind of language."

"What? I was gonna say bimbo." she said with a light hearted smirk. "But yeah, that other word would be correct too." she added, he smirk fading.

"So when _did_ you leave?" Wilt asked ignoring her last sentence.

"Not last night, but the night before that."

"Does she know where you're going?" he questioned, sounding slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I left her a note. I figured it wouldn't be right if I just disappeared without a trace. But I know better than to think she would come looking for me." Fanta looked down, saddened by her recollection.

"Hey now, don't feel down," Wilt said, now smiling. Again giving Fanta that odd sense of comfort. "You never really know for sure; and plus, there's a child out there that probably needs you more than Sarah does."

"Yeah," said Fanta, now smiling too, "I guess your right."

"WILT!" called a young redheaded lady from perhaps 100 metres down the path, almost near the park entrance. She also looked quite friendly. From what Fanta could see she wore a light green jacket over a white shirt, a skirt, a pair of sneakers and she had short hair, done up in a stylishly messy ponytail. She guessed that she would most likely be Frankie. Next to her was a little old lady who Fanta assumed to be Madame Foster. She wore big glasses, a green cardigan and had her hair neatly done up in a bun.

As they got closer, Fanta could see that they were waiting near a colourfully painted bus.

"Hey guys!" Wilt said with a smile. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." He gestured his only hand towards Fanta who stood their analysing their reaction.

The young lady took a few steps towards Fanta. "Hi! I'm Frankie" She said with a smile, "And this is Madame Foster", she gestured towards to little old lady beside her. "What's your name?"

"My name's Muñeca Fantasma. But people just call me Fanta." She replied politely.

"So Fanta, have you lost your kid? Or are you in need of a new home?" she asked kindly, bending over in Fanta's direction.

"I'm in need of a new home" she replied. "I've been trying to find fosters for more than a day now. Luckily, Wilt found me," she gestured he hand towards Wilt who stood behind her, "so I don't have to sleep on a bench tonight! Yay!" she rejoiced, then paused suddenly. "Right?"

"Of course deary" said Madame Foster, kindly, as she patted Fanta on the head. "You'll get a nice soft mattress."

Fanta grinned. "Excellent."

Author's Note (For the whole story)--

Hi! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys want to read the rest. If so (or even if not) please review! Many thanks! Anyways… I'm not very good at describing, so here's a quick description of Muñeca Fantasma (Pronounced: _Moong-eh-kah Fahn-tahs-mah_. It's Spanish. Directly translated: Doll Ghost.)

OK. First of all she has deep red hair that goes down to her butt, and her hair parting is on the left side. She's about the same size as Bloo, just several centimetres shorter. Her skin is pale white and she has stitches all over her body (Kind of like Sally from TNMBC), but only a few around the outskirts of her face. She wears a black dress with short t-shirt kind of sleeves and a light blue band around her waist. She also wears a black collar with a round, light blue pendant. Her dress goes about knee length an she wears black 'school girl' kind of shoes. And that's pretty much it. I actually did draw picture on Microsoft paint of what she would actually look like on Foster's. This took me ages to do. I'm not much of an artist, but I think it's pretty damn good.

LINK: http:// pokie2u. deviantart .com /art /Muneca-Fantasma-FanCharacter- 101601576

You just gotta get rid of the spaces. If the link doesn't work just go to my gallery on deviant art and look for it. It's pokie2u. ^_~

By the way: I do realise that I have completely disregarded Mr. Herriman's rule about meal times (the one in the episode 'Dinner is swerved') throughout the story. It just didn't work for me, y'know? () ENJOY!

--

My inspiration: Wilt, because I find him quite charming.

Songs I listened to whilst writing/editing this: I'm Yours - Jason Mraz, Phantom of the Opera - Nightwish, Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against, Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin.

Chapters: 15


	2. Welcome to Foster's

Chapter 2

Welcome to Foster's

Madame Foster and Frankie climbed onto the bus, followed by Wilt. Feeling unsure, Fanta stood at the bus door.

"Come on, Fanta. Hop in." Frankie said cheerfully from the driver's seat. Fanta smiled back sheepishly and climbed onto the bus. She chose a seat across the isle from Wilt. Frankie then started up the bus and began to take off. Fanta looked out the window and began watching the houses and people go by. She would have to get to know her way around the neighbourhood soon, because she will be here for a while; or so she assumed anyhow.

She relaxed on the soft bus seat and listened as the bus change gears. She could hear Wilt telling Frankie and Madame Foster the story she told him, but she wasn't really listening to what he was saying. Her mind was too busy wondering what Foster's would be like; and whether or not she would see Wilt around or not. _Wilt_. She thought about this for a second. About his comforting smile; and to her amazement, she began to blush. What was this odd feeling she got whenever she saw him smile? It was similar to the feeling she used to get when she was with Sarah, but not quite the same. More intense perhaps? She was not sure. What puzzled her more is that she had only just met him; she did not know anything about him. So why would she have this strange emotion. She tore her gaze away from the houses passing by and watched Wilt's facial expressions as she told her story. That feeling again. Like a tickle in her chest and the odd urge to just stare. It made her want to smile. She thought for a moment; and then it hit her. Embarrassed, she turned to the window hoping no one outside could see her blushing cheeks; the result of her realisation. It's a crush. She has a crush on Wilt. It all felt so familiar now. Her last crush was when she was around two, so the recognition of this emotion had been lost with time; but now rediscovered. From what she could remember, her last crush didn't go so well; so she made a decision. It is absolutely essential that Wilt does _not_ find out.

"We're here!" chimed Frankie. The bus doors opened and Madame Foster was the first to step out, followed by Frankie, then Wilt. Fanta stood up, walked down the isle, and cautiously went down the steps. She stepped out of the bus and looked around.

"Welcome home!" said Wilt with a smile. In front of them was a giant, black gate with the word 'FOSTER'S' written across the top. Past the gate was a long path that led to a tall, multiple storey house with a large tree beside it. Fanta had never seen a place so big. She stood in awe and then followed the trio indoors.

The house on the inside appeared just as big as it did outside. Fanta once again stood in awe and wondered who on earth would need a ceiling that high up. Of course, then she remembered Wilt.

"So you like?" asked Frankie, anticipating a positive response.

Fanta paused for a moment. "It reminds me of, like, when you see those really small cars, and you think that when you get in them it's gonna be all small and cramped; but then when you actually do get in it's, really roomy and spacious. So, this reminds me of that, but if the car was the size of this house." Everyone paused at Fanta's response.

"Uh. okay…" agreed Wilt with a tone of uncertainty.

She then turned to Frankie and smiled. "I like."

"Good!" she replied with a smile and an upbeat tone. "Would you like a tour?"

Fanta looked up the stairs that stood before her. "I would love a tour." she said with a light smile.

After Fanta had finished taking a tour of the house, she and Frankie went looking for Wilt. It didn't take long to find him.

"Hey, Wilt?" Frankie called out, "Do you mind showing Fanta to her room?"

"Sure thing!" he said enthusiastically. He then turned his gaze to Fanta, "I'm sorry Fanta, but because we have a lot of friends here at the moment there's a shortage of rooms and beds. So you'll have to stay in our room"

"Our?"

"Me, Coco, Bloo and Eduardo. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." She replied positively.

Wilt headed towards the door of the room and opened it. Fanta stepped in and looked around. To the left side of the room there was a strange looking bed that resembled a bird's nest and across the other side of the room, still on the left, was a bunk bed. On the end of the bed-frames, there were names inscribed. The top one said "Eduardo" and the bottom said "Wilt". Fanta continued to scan across the room. She noticed a tall window in the middle and to the right side of the room, she noticed a mattress with a pillow and some folded bed linen on it.

"I'm sorry we don't have a bed frame for you." he said sincerely.

Fanta looked up at Wilt and saw that he was frowning slightly.

"Like I said, we have a shortage of beds and a mattress is all we had for now." Explained Wilt with an apologetic tone. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's just fine." said Fanta with a grin, "Anything is better than a park bench right now. Believe me!"

"Well, that's good", said Wilt, relieved. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the guys."

"Okay." Fanta smiled and placed her bag on her bed as if to claim it. Sharing a room with Wilt and his friends gave her hope that she would be seeing him around a lot more than she had expected to. Wilt walked out and Fanta followed closely behind.

As they walked through the halls, Fanta tried to gather her bearings. The house was very big and the tour was very over whelming. If she could at least learn the way to her room from one part of the house, she would have less chance of disappearing of the face of the earth.

After a series of twists and turns, they finally came to a flight of stairs. They walked up the stairs and down another hall until they had finally reached the room Wilt had been leading her to. They walked in and inside were a large variety of imaginary friends of all different shapes, sizes, colours and designs. She remembered this room from the tour she has earlier, but there were more friends in it now.

Wilt briefly looked around trying to locate his friends. Once he had found them, he turned to Fanta and gestured her to follow with a slight tilt of his head. Fanta followed nervously as he approached a specific group of friends.

"Hey guys! I have someone I'd like you to meet," said Wilt cheerfully to the small group.

Fanta gazed at the group that stood before her. Wilt had only mentioned three other friends before, but there were four. The fourth looked very human. Perhaps too human. He wore a red t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt and beige coloured pants. He also had olive skin, medium brown hair and was fairly taller than her.

She looked on and saw a blue dome tipped, cylinder shaped friend, standing next to the human looking one. He was about the same height as her, only slightly taller, and very cute and simple looking. A bit of a relief really, all the other friends were so extravagant and exotic it made her head hurt.

The next two friends who stood next to him were quite tall. Not as tall as Wilt, but definitely taller than her. One looked like a giant bull. However, hairy and purple with large fangs, grey pants and a mono brow. He looked quite docile but the large fangs suggested to take caution.

The other was mix between a palm tree, an aeroplane and a bird. Fanta was not sure what to make of her. She had a palm tree head, crumpled-up-aeroplane body, a long red beak; which was also crumpled slightly, and two long orangey-tanned legs with human-looking feet. It gave Fanta a headache.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" asked the blue dome shaped one, sounding surprised. "Why do you have so many stiches? Where you attacked by a lawn mower or something?" he asked teasingly.

"BLOO!" the human one scolded. "Don't be rude!"

Fanta giggled quietly to herself. Bloo. That name will be easy to remember.

"What? I was only asking a question! Gees…" he rolled his eyes and casually turned his gaze to Fanta. "So what's your story, Stitches?"

Fanta watched the human one as he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He gave Fanta a look of sincerity. "Sorry about him," he then turned his gaze to Bloo with and expression of disappointment, "Sometimes he can be really rude."

"It's okay." she replied politely. "It's not like I've never been called 'Stitches' before or any other name regarding my appearance."

"So, what is the deal with your stitches?" he asked.

"I'm a rag doll." she replied, "Well I'm supposed to be, anyhow." She then paused for a moment. "Although, traditional rag dolls are a bit more patchier than me."

"Hey, you have a bit of an accent. Where you from?" the boy questioned.

"Australia. I grew up there with my girl." she answered. "Long story." she added, rolling her eyes.

"Oh okay. So what's your name?" he asked.

"My name's Muñeca Fantasma. But please, just call me Fanta." She said with a smile.

"I'm Mac. This is Bloo" he gestured his hand towards Bloo. "I created him."

So he _was_ human. That eased Fanta's headache a bit.

"This is Coco," he pointed toward the palm tree bird.

"Coco" said Coco

"Hi" Fanta greeted her, waving slightly.

"And this is Eduardo" he pointed towards the bull with fangs.

"Hola" greeted Eduardo politely in a gravely voice.

"Hola. ¿Como estas?" She replied with a grin.

"You speak espanish?!" he asked, excitement in his voice.

"Only a little. My girl and I decided to learn some Spanish a few years ago. We figured it would be fun." Fanta explained.

"Coco coco co-co co." said Coco.

She stood there puzzled. Was that supposed to be a sentence?

"She said she wishes she could speak Spanish." Explained Mac.

"I couldn't understand a word of that." Fanta was dumbfounded. All she heard was 'coco'.

"She can only say the word 'coco'," he explained "but don't worry, you'll get the hang of understanding her soon."

"So Wilt," Bloo began in a teasing tone. He was standing beside him now. "If I had'a known you were going out to pick up ladies, I would have come too!" he smiled teasingly and began to nudge him with his elbow; that seemed to conveniently appeared when he needed it. "Eh? Eh?"

Wilt just looked down at him with a disapproving expression. Fanta chucked to herself quietly. She liked this Bloo friend. He was entertaining.

"What?" he whined. "I was just kidding!" he paused waiting for Wilt's response. "Your too serious Wilt." He then walked away and stood beside Mac again. Everyone's eyes were on Bloo. He ignored everyone's disapproving glares, "Who wants to go outside and play Frisbee?" He suddenly offered.

At first, no one answered. "Okay, I'm in." replied Mac.

"Anyone else?" asked Bloo.

"Yeah, okay." said Wilt, now smiling again.

"Coco." agreed Coco.

"Si. Yo tambien." added Eduardo.

Fanta just nodded and followed the group out the room.

Author's note-

By the way, I rated this M just in case. Otherwise i think it would be a K+. Just some stuff in the last chapter...


	3. Obvious

Chapter 3

Obvious

She had only been there for a few hours and already she felt as though she was fitting in. It had been such a long time since she last felt this way. Finally, after a few minutes of walking they reached the front door. However just, as Bloo was about to throw the Frisbee to Wilt, an announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention please. Lunch will now be served in the dining hall."

"Aw, man!" Bloo complained. "That Herriman's got the worst timing!"

"YES! LUNCH! Thank heavens! I haven't ate in, like, two days! I'm so hungry." Fanta trembled with excitement. She forgot to pack money with her so she didn't get a chance to eat during her search for Foster's.

"Two days!?" exclaimed Wilt, "I'm sorry I should have offered you food!" he said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Wilt." she said sweetly. "I forgot I was hungry."

As they all started to head inside, Bloo caught up to Fanta "Don't worry about it _Wilt_." he mocked batting his lashes, "I forgot I was _hungry_." He then began to make kissing sounds at her.

"Uh, Bloo. What are you on about?"

"Come on," he said with a sly grin, "I know what your up too. I see the way you look at Wilt."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right." He began his impersonation of Fanta again, "Ooooh Wilt! I have a massive crush on you 'cause you saved me! I love you! Oooooh."

"Bloo. What do you have against me?" she asked with an exhausted tone.

"Fanta, Fanta, Fanta… Fanta. I don't have anything against you. I just think it's funny that you have a crush on _Wilt_."

Fanta paused for a moment. "Bloo you're not gonna get me to admit it."

"Fanta it's obvious!" He exclaimed. "Mac!"

Mac slowed down and waited for Bloo and Fanta to catch up. "What is it Bloo?"

"Do you think Fanta has a crush on Wilt?"

Fanta brought her hand to her forehead, slightly embarrassed. "Dude, do have to talk so _loud_?" Bloo ignored Fanta's question and waited for Mac's reply.

"Uh. No, I don't think so." said Mac, unsure why Bloo was asking _him_.

"But don't you see the way she looks at him?" he debated. "It's obvious… Okay, maybe not 'obvious' but it's there."

Mac turned his gaze to Fanta for a few seconds. "Hmmm. Yeah, _maybe_".

"I don't have a crush on Wilt, Okay?" she persisted. "I've only known all of you for a few hours. And Bloo, I wouldn't crush on someone 'cause they 'saved me', and on that note, I wasn't 'saved', I was 'found', alright?"

"Yeah Bloo maybe you're wrong about this", said Mac.

"Yes Bloo. Very wrong." she agreed.

"Then explain to me why you're always smiling and talking _sweetly_ at him and haven't left his side all day?" demanded Bloo.

"Uh… I like to smile, that's just how I talk and I've been to shy to go off on my own…"

"Oh," Bloo paused for a moment. "Well then I guess your right. I'm hungry. Lets eat!" Bloo and Mac walked into the dinning hall and sat at the table.

_That was too close_, Fanta thought to herself. _Maybe I better try to take it down a notch. If it's noticeable to Bloo then there's a good chance Wilt will notice too_.

Fanta made her way to the table and chose a seat a little bit more further away from Wilt than what she would have chosen, had Bloo not spoken to her. The food was already set on the table all she had to do was fill up her plate. She was so hungry. She looked up and down the long table. A variety of halved sandwiches was available.

_Come on ham and cheese!_ she hoped. She scanned the table once again and realised something terrible. White bread. All white bread. Fanta could feel tears of hunger swell up in her eyes. It all looked so yummy. She rested her head face down on the table and tried not to cry.

On the opposite side of the table, a few seats down to the left, Wilt turned his gaze to Fanta and noticed she wasn't eating. He finished off the last bit of his sandwich and walked over to Fanta.

Meanwhile, Bloo leaned over to Mac, "_obvious_", he chimed discreetly.

"Hey, Fanta". He greeted her with a friendly tone and a warm smile. "Why aren't you eating your lunch?"

Fanta paused and collected her voice so it didn't sound cracked. She didn't want to give away the fact that she was on the verge of crying. "I'm intolerant." Her voice was slightly muffled because her head was resting on the table.

"I'm sorry, but you seem like a pretty tolerant person to me." he said positively.

Fanta paused. "I'm talking about the food." she whined softly

"What are you intolerant to?" He asked with a look of concern.

Fanta paused again. "White bread," she mumbled. She had the worst of luck.

"Aw, now, don't worry!" he coaxed, putting his arm on her back. "We can get you something else, if you'd like?"

Gaining control of her emotions, she lifted her head from the table, "No. I don't want to be any trouble." she said sincerely.

"I'm sorry, but you haven't eaten in two days. It's no trouble at all. Really!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" he said cheerfully. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Fanta!" called Bloo as he passed behind her. Once again he began to impersonate her, "Oh, Wilt! I'm intolerant to white bread." He began to make kissing sounds.

Fanta looked at him, confused. "Uh, Bloo. Didn't we discuss this already? Like, before lunch?"

Bloo looked at her blankly for a moment. "Yeah but it's obvious!" He stated, rolling his eyes. Fanta slapped her forehead and Bloo went off to find Mac.

Wilt returned from the kitchen. "We have some cereal if you'd like some" he offered, "but I'm afraid that's all we have for now, is that okay?" Wilt stared at Fanta waiting for a response. She faced the table but returned her gaze to Wilt. She gave an embarrassed smile, confusing Wilt.

"Heh, heh…" She chuckled nervously. And in a low and nervous tone she confessed, "I'm also intolerant to milk." Wilt brought his hand to his chin, and began thinking. "Don't worry about it Wilt." she said with a now upbeat tone. I'll just have two halves. That'll last me 'til dinner. What harm could two halves do?" She smiled lightly revealing uncertainty.

"Are you sure?"

Fanta waved her hand. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She then took two halves of a cut ham and cheese sandwich and began to eat.

Later that evening, perhaps an hour before dinner Wilt was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Wilt?…" a small voice called from the doorway.

"Oh hey, Fanta," he greeted her with a friendly tone, "Have you come to watch the game with me?"

Fanta paused for a moment. "Wilt, I've just been to hell." she said bluntly, however, still meekly.

"Uh, okay." he replied, now confused. "Are you alright?"

"Wilt, can you promise me something?" she asked, with more sweetness to her tone than before.

"Sure. What is it?" he said regaining his smile.

She walked towards him from the doorway and stood in front of him as he continued sitting. "Please don't let me eat white bread again." she asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said you'd be fine." he stated with concern in his voice.

"I lied!" she confessed, a tone of sadness in her voice. Fanta paused for a moment to gather herself. "You gotta look after me, okay?" This time she had slightly more joy in her voice. She keep her gaze on him and sweetly smiled.

Wilt chuckled. "Will do. No white bread for Fanta." He turned his attention back to the screen. Fanta went to walk out. "Aren't you gonna watch the game?"

"Nah, thanks. I'm gonna go explore." she said casually, yet sweetly still.

"Don't get lost." He warned cheerfully, "I think dinner's in an hour."

"Okay." she called from the door. She step out of the room and went to turn right.

"Ooooh Wilt! You have to look after me! Ooooh!" said Bloo from the left.

"Why are you always there?!" she questioned, irritated by Bloo's constant taunts.

"So you admit it!" He pointed at her as if he discovered she was guilty of some crime. She looked at him exhaustedly. This guy was either really smart or as thick as a two-by-four. "You-were-FLIRT-ing" he stated, pleased with himself.

"Don't you have a life?" she asked, exhaustion in her voice.

"Mac went home an hour ago, I'm bored, and this is driving me NUTS!" he paused for a minute, hoping for a response. "Come on! Please tell me?" he begged. "I promise I won't tell Wilt!" he promised, attempting an innocent tone. Fanta was tired. She planned to go straight to bed after dinner, she had been through a long day and her battle with the white bread made her even more exhausted.

She grabbed Bloo's hand and led him down the hall as far away from the door as she could be bothered to go. "Fine," she surrendered, "Yes. I have a crush on Wilt." She admitted, rolling her eyes as a sign of her irritation.

"I KNEW IT!" He shouted in excitement. "I can't wait to tell Wilt!"

"What!?" Fanta grabbed Bloo by the shoulders and held him against the wall. "You said you wouldn't tell him!" she panicked, suddenly feeling more awake.

"Well," he began, "what's in it for me?"

Fanta felt exhausted again. How could she had been so reckless to trust him. She looked into his eyes hoping that he had a conscience. "Please Bloo. Don't tell him. Okay? I seriously don't want him to start avoiding me. That happened to me once before and it really hurt. If I get adopted and I leave here to go to a new home, then you can tell him. But for now can you please keep it a secret just between you and me?"

Bloo paused for a moment. Hopefully he could see that Fanta really didn't want him to tell Wilt. Could he see her distress? "Okay," he submitted with a whiny sigh, "but can I at least tell Mac?"

Fanta thought for a moment. There would be less temptation to tell Wilt if he told Mac, and Mac seemed to be a responsible kind of person. Also, Mac was his best friend. It would be hard for him to keep it from him. In fact, Fanta doubted he could. "Fine. But only Mac", she demanded. "And you have to tell him not to tell anyone!"

"Yeah, okay." he agreed.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise!" He replied.

Author's note-

I bet some of you are asking, 'Who the hell is intolerant to white bread?' Me. thats who. lol, but sometimes i get away with it. Hardly though.


	4. As One Day Ends Another Begins

Chapter 4

As One Day Ends Another Begins

Dinner time came and went. Luckily, for Fanta's sake, Bloo was too occupied with eating to antagonise her. She hoped that it was also because she admitted to her crush on Wilt. Now that he knew, what reason would he have to continue? After all, it was just a silly little crush. Right? Fanta made her way through the house, trying to remember the way to her room. It wasn't bed time yet, but she was exhausted. Too many things happened in one day and she just needed to sleep.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking through halls, she found her room. She had already made her bed earlier that day, so all she had to do was crawl in and go to sleep. Wearily, she opened the door and walked in the room. It was dark, but she couldn't be bothered turning on the lights. She slipped off her shoes and crawled into bed. The soft clean sheets felt good on her skin; and the mattress was soft and springy. Fanta laid there for a moment, comparing her bed to the bench and tarp from last night. This was heaven. She could finally get a good nights sleep. She squirmed around a little, grinning at the comfort she was experiencing, and slowly began to fall asleep.

Suddenly the room lit up and Bloo walked in loudly and carelessly. "Fanta, what are you doing in bed? Its like, 8:30!"

Fanta scrunched her eyes shut, wishing the lights would go out and that Bloo would be quiet. She knew that wasn't going to happen, so she answered him. "Bloo, last night I slept on a park bench, and today's been pretty full-on." She explained. "I just wanna sleep!" She whined softly in a disgruntled tone.

"Yeah, I guess I might hit the sack too." He began to stretch.

"But I thought it was 8:30?" She asked. She opened her eyes and sat up, wishing he would turn off the lights.

"Yeah but Mac and I were playing Frisbee all day, and man, am I beat." He said as he went to sit on his bed. "Anyways, Mac and I are gonna have a Frisbee tournament tomorrow. We're gonna see who can throw the Frisbee furthest." He added enthusiastically. Fanta wasn't even going to ask. "So I guess I better get some rest so I can get some early training in tomorrow."

"Bloo, I've been meaning to ask you about that," said Fanta, taking sudden interest in talking to Bloo.

"What? About Frisbee?"

"No. About why Mac visits you. What's the deal with that? Isn't this just a foster home where friends go to get adopted?"

"Long story short, Mac's mom thought he was getting too old for an imaginary friend, I needed a place to stay and so Madame Foster was kind enough to let me stay here. As long as Mac visits me everyday, I won't be up for adoption."

"Wow. Mac sound like a great kid." she said kindly, whishing that Sarah still wanted to be friends with her.

"So what about you?" He asked. "What happened with you and your creator?"

"It's a long story too. In short, she thought up a new friend, then neither of them really wanted me around, so I stayed for about 3 years, nothing changed, so I then left her a note saying that I was leaving and if she ever wanted to find me I'd be here; and here we are." She said candidly, as if she were over the whole ordeal.

Bloo paused for a short second. "Wow, tough break, man." He said, and attempt at sympathy. "I don't know what I'd do if Mac didn't want _me_ anymore." He empathised.

"You learn to move on." She said. "It gets easier. Now I'm just looking forward to finding someone new. Someone who needs me. Y'know? Like how Mac needs you."

Bloo paused for a minute, and began smiling at Fanta, making her slightly suspicious as to why he would be smiling. "What about _Wilt_?" he asked, teasing her with a huge grin on his face.

"Bloo, I'm tired." She stated as she laid back down and turned over. "Turn off the lights, okay?"

"But seriously, what about Wilt?" he asked with curiosity.

"What _about_ Wilt?" She asked, her voice muffled by the blankets. She was really tired now.

"Don't you have a crush on him? Won't you _miss_ him if you get adopted?" he asked, half teasing.

"I guess, but its not like I'm gonna be adopted anytime soon. I'll worry about it later."

Bloo got off his bed and turned off the lights. She listened as he stumbled around the room, trying to locate his bunk. Once she heard the squeak of the bed springs, she felt a sense of relief. She could finally get some sleep. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore interruptions.

* * *

It was morning. Again. Thankfully, this morning she awoke indoors on a mattress and under sheets. She sat up and looked around the room; everyone was in their beds sleeping. She looked over at Wilt. She was at an angle where his feet were blocking most of his face; but she could still see part of it. She watched for a moment as he slept, admiring him. She began to blush when she realised what she was doing.

She fumbled around the right side of her bed looking for her bag. She pulled out a wrist watch and looked at the time. It was 7:30. Way too early for anybody to be up yet. Breakfast didn't even start until 9am. She searched her bag for her toothbrush and hairbrush, and looked for her shoes at the end of the bed.

Fanta stood up, walked out of the room and began searching the halls for a bathroom. She hoped she remembered the way to the one she used yesterday. Luckily she did; and it was free. She closed the door and looked for the basin and mirror. She walked over and looked at her reflection. At that moment she was glad she was first to wake up. Her hair badly needed to be brushed and she really needed to wash her face. She wasn't someone who was necessarily obsessed over her appearance, but she did want to look decent for Wilt. She blushed at her motives. Crushes are so silly. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. She then left the bathroom and began to walk back to the bedroom.

When she had found her way back to the room, she fumbled around in her bag again, looking for her watch. 7:50. _Great! _she thought to herself sarcastically, _I've only killed 20 minutes_. She didn't want to go find the television room because she wasn't sure of the rules yet. What if there was no television before breakfast? She didn't know. So she decided that she'd just lay there on her bed and wait for time to pass; as Wilt laid asleep in his.

Time seemed to go slowly. She would look at her watch every once and a while, with only five or ten minutes passing each time. It was now 8:20. Hopefully people would start waking soon. Fanta closed her eyes. It didn't matter if she fell asleep now. She had already been to the bathroom and fixed herself up, so she looked nice. She envisioned herself as a sleeping beauty, and Wilt as the handsome prince; and he would wake her by- she stopped herself at that thought because it was way too corny, even for her mind. Keeping her eyes shut she frowned at the corniness of her daydream and blushed in embarrassment. She heard some rustling in the room so she opened up her eyes and sat up to discover the source of the sound. It had been Coco.

"Morning Coco." She spoke quietly in case she woke anyone.

"Coco!" Coco greeted somewhat loudly. It wasn't very loud, but it did cause the others to stir. Fanta looked around the room hoping that greeting Coco in the morning wasn't something that you weren't supposed to do, because she _was_ quite loud.

Bloo was the first of the three to wake. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out his eyes. He looked over at Fanta, who was quietly sitting on her bed. "Morning." he greeted wearily, "Man, I'm hungry! What time is it?"

Fanta reached over to the right side of her bed and looked at her watch. "Its almost 8:30." She answered.

"Well." began Bloo, "I'm headin' down to breakfast." He climbed out of bed. "You comin'?"

Fanta looked over at Wilt, hoping that he would go too, but he hadn't woken up yet. "Yeah, okay." She was too hungry to wait.

Bloo looked over at Coco. "Coco?"

Coco stood up and walked out of her nest. "Coco." She replied.

Fanta stood up from her mattress and followed Coco and Bloo to breakfast. They walked down the halls; the way to and from the dining hall was becoming very familiar. She felt pleased that she was beginning to learn her way around. It gave her a sense of belonging.

"I hope its bacon and eggs!" said Bloo hopefully, "I can't even remember the last time I ate bacon and eggs!"

Fanta couldn't help but think of how many pigs they would have to slaughter and how many eggs chickens would have to lay to supply everyone in the house with a bacon and egg breakfast. "I'm fine with whatever." She said, and then she cringed, "As long as there's no milk or white bread." She added.

They had reached the top of the stairs before the front door of the house, when there was a sudden knock at the door. They paused midway down the stairs to see who it could possibly be this early in the morning. Mr. Herriman went to the door and answered it. This was the first time Fanta had seen him since the tour. He wore a yellow vest, a tuxedo coat, a stove pipe hat and a monocle. He also hopped around on his hind legs, which Fanta found cute in a 'bunny' sort of way. She could never tell him though.

They couldn't see who it was from their angle so they curiously ventured down the stairs. Fanta could hear a voice on the other side of the door. It sounded very familiar. Too familiar. _Could it be? _She wondered. _No way! Why would she come for me? She has Bridget_, she told herself. After that thought had passed through her mind, Mr. Herriman opened the door, letting in whoever was on the other side.


	5. Adoption Crisis

Chapter 5

Adoption Crisis

"Sarah?" Fanta's meek voice revealed disbelief and sadness as she stared at the slender, blonde girl who stood in the doorway. She wore a white tank top with a pink mini skirt, and her long hair was tied back in a low, side pony tail that fell over her shoulders.

Her creator had betrayed her, cast her out, and made it clear to her that she wasn't wanted or needed. Why would she be here? All eyes where on Fanta and Sarah.

"Ugh. Oh my god, Fanta, your so rude." she began almost as soon as she laid her eyes on the rag doll. "First of all, you leave in the middle of the night without telling me or Bridget, then you make me come all the way out here to get you." complained Sarah. She then sighed. "Get you bags, I'm taking you home." She demanded exhaustedly.

Fanta walked closer with a glint of hope in her eyes. "You want me back?" she asked, a small smile appearing on the corner of her lips. _She still loves me?!_ Hoped Fanta.

"Ugh, oh my god. I don't _want_ you back. It's just the principle. I created you, so, like, I own you. Why should I let some other looser kid have you when your rightfully mine?" During her sentence, Eduardo and Wilt walked down the stairs on their way to breakfast. They stopped when they noticed what was going on.

Fanta took in the words that Sarah had just said. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Wait." Bloo addressed Fanta, "Didn't you say that you guys where Australian? Why does she sound American?"

"Well, we've been here for several years now. So she just sorta developed one." she hesitated for a moment. "And plus, Bridget was created with one."

Sarah ignored Fanta's explanation to Bloo. "Uh, Mr. Rabbit-"

"Mr. _Herriman_." he corrected.

"Yeah, um, I wanna adopt her back."

"Most certainly, Miss. Sarah. If you would just follow me I'll-"

"No." Said Fanta hesitantly, causing the others to turn their attention to her.

"Excuse me, Miss Fantasma?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"I- I- said, 'no'." said Fanta in a small voice.

"Well I'm sorry Miss. Fantasma, but you have no choice in the matter. If this young lady wishes to adopt you, then she most certainly has the right to do so. I suggest you go pack your bags whilst I fill out the adoption papers."

"Yeah, Fanta. Stop being such a dork." teased Sarah.

"NO!" she demanded; this time, her voice stronger. "You don't need me Sarah! Why do you even bother adopting me if you don't really want me?!" Her voice cracked on the last few words. She knew she deserved better. That's why she left Sarah in the first place. She tried her best to fight back the tears. It was no use. "What are you gonna do when you take me back? Huh?! Just lock me up in the house for hours on end whilst you and Bridget go to the mall? Just like old times, right?!" Wild with emotion, her talking turned into shouting. "I won't go! You hear me? Not with _you_ anyhow. You betrayed me Sarah! I wasn't good enough anymore, so you thought up someone else! And better yet, you both excluded me to the point where I had only the couch to sleep on and I became best friends with the television set! Well it's not happening again! You may have created me, but I'm not yours! You don't own me! Just leave! You can't make me go with you! I don't care if I have to sleep on the streets for the rest of my life! Bridget's turned you into a SHALLOW, SPOILT, PRINCESS!" She shouted the last three words so loudly it seemed like they echoed through the whole house. Fanta looked down and caught her breath, pausing for a moment. No one spoke.

Weak with emotion, she looked up at Sarah for the last time, "I hope I'll get to meet the old Sarah again some day." She said, heartache in her voice. Another tear trickled down her face. "If you see her. Tell her where to find me…" Her last word turned into a whisper. Fanta could feel a lump in her throat. She bit her lip trying to hold back more tears; and before she could let any more out she turned around and quickly walked up the stairs. She could feel everyone's gaze on her, but she didn't care. It all hurt too much. Just as she was half way up the stairs, Sarah spoke.

"Uh, yeah… I'm still adopting you." It was as if she completely ignored Fanta; not caring at all about what she said.

Fanta stopped midway up the stairs, and turned to face her. She was devastated by Sarah's response. She could tell by the look on the other friend's faces that she wasn't the only one who was displeased, however, Fanta was too heartbroken to stay and debate. Instead, she ran up the remaining flight of stairs and turned left. She hoped she was heading the right way. She ran up another flight of stairs and turned a few corners. Luckily for her, she had her sense of direction working at the right moment. She reached the bedroom door and ran in, slamming it shut. She didn't want to go back. She was scared she would have to. She walked over to her mattress and sat down. She didn't feel like crying anymore. She just felt numb and embarrassed by her emotional display. The feeling of numbness was comforting in its own way. It gave her a chance to clear her head.

She sighed and put her head in her hands. She had only been awake for an hour and a half and there had already been so much drama. She could feel a headache coming on. She wanted a glass of water, but she didn't want to leave the room. So she just sat in silence; wondering what was happening down stairs.

She listened as a faint squeaking sound began. It became louder as it approached closer. It was Wilt. She recognised the sound his shoes made when he walked. She was so embarrassed about her emotional outburst she didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Uh, Fanta? It's Wilt. Is it alright if I come in?"

_Oh no!_ she thought to herself, _I don't want Wilt to see me like this!… again! My eyes are all puffy and wet and my face is all tired and sad looking. _Fanta paused her thoughts for a moment._ Maybe he's not here to see me. Maybe he needs to just get something. He probably won't even look at me._ She told herself, hoping.

"Fanta? I'm sorry, are you there?"

"Yeah. Come in Wilt." She said softly with an exhausted tone. _Please don't look at me. Please don't look at me and my hideously puffy eyes…_ she thought to herself. Wilt opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. _Alone in a room with Wilt!_, the voice in head alerted. _Shut up, you_, she thought back. She looked at his socks. _White… socks…_ she thought to herself; trying to distract herself from being emotional again. He walked towards her and sat next to her on the mattress, on her left. _Together on your mattress, alone in a room with Wilt! _The annoying voice in her head chimed. This time she just blushed. She hated that voice.

"Are you okay, Fanta?" he asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.

She tried very hard no to make eye contact. She could feel his gaze upon her, which made it all the more difficult. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied quietly. "I'm more embarrassed now that anything else." He put his hand on her back in order to comfort her. _Wilt's touching you on your back as you're together on your mat_- Fanta cut off the voice before it could continue. _What is with that damn voice!_ She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, but there's no need to feel embarrassed." he told her in a kind voice, although she wasn't looking at him, she could tell he was smiling. "We understand why you got emotional. We're all on your side. Even Mr. H. He doesn't let just any child adopt a friend you know. He realised after you left that Sarah had been mean to you." He paused for a moment, "I'm sorry, is it okay to say she's mean?"

"Yeah, it's okay." She replied. Fanta felt better. At least she didn't have to worry about going back to Sarah. Then suddenly she began to think of the old Sarah. The one she missed. She felt the tears trickle over her cheeks. _Fantastic_, she thought to herself sarcastically.

Almost instantly, Wilt noticed she was starting to cry. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a kid that needs you soon. Its gonna be alright." He said in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's not that," she began, crying as she spoke. "I miss the old Sarah. I miss my best friend. But she's gone…" Her sadness must of been too much for Wilt to bear. As his hand shifted she caught a quick glimpse of his face. He looked sympathetic. He picked her up and brought her to his chest, giving her a hug. "It's gonna be okay." he said softly. Fanta loved his attempt at comforting her, but at the same time it gave her a sense on guilt. He shouldn't have to feel sympathy towards her. In an attempt to return his comfort, she hugged him back. She blushed when she realised she didn't want this moment to end. She realised she was in the arms of someone truly genuine and caring. Someone she has grown to admire more and more over her time here; which hadn't been very long at all. Fanta felt comfortable.

She realised they had been hugging for a while. She wanted to keep the moment going for as long as possible, so she fought with all her might to keep herself from smiling., however, she wasn't very successful. Luckily, for her sake, Wilt didn't notice.

Finally, when they parted, Fanta had been able to control her smile with a blank expression. Wilt put her down on the floor in front of her. He looked at her with fondness; this confused Fanta slightly because he had never looked at her that way before. "There," he began, an endearing tone to his voice, "feel better?"

Fanta nodded, letting through only a slight smile. "Yeah. Thank you Wilt. I really appreciate you being here." She said sweetly. She knew it was a bad time to flirt, but she couldn't help herself.

"It was no problem. Really." he replied in his usual up beat tone.

"I'm going to go for a walk around the house. You know, clear my head a bit. Ease my mind."

"Okay." He replied. "There's a game on soon too, so I'm gonna head downstairs."

"Okay. Enjoy your game Wilt." She said as she headed towards the door. "Thanks again, Wilt." she said politely.

"No problem." He said with a smile. The smile that Fanta loved.

She turned around quickly, in order to hide her blushing and walked out of the room. She then headed down the hall.

Author's note--

That's chpater 5! PLEASE REVIEW! i would love to know what you all think of my story so far. I hope you've enjoyed it. ^_^


	6. Lost

Chapter 6

Lost

Fanta quickly paced down the hall and turned several corners until she could see that know one was around. She paused for a moment; listening out for anyone who could be around. There was no one. She could finally let her excitement out. "Yeeee!" she squealed, shaking her fists in front of her face as if she were banging them together. She grinned from ear to ear. "I got to hug Wilt!" she announced to herself in the same high pitched squeal as her first outburst. She felt so excited. She knew there wasn't anything romantic about it. How could there be? He was just comforting her, but she was happy none the less. She began to dance a little from side to side. "Yay!" she rejoiced quietly.

"So." began a voice. "We got a little one on one time with Wilt, did we?" said the voice casually, in a teasing tone.

Fanta turned around to discover the source of the sound. It was Bloo. "Are there, like, secret passage ways you take around the house just to find me and tease me?" she asked, half jokingly.

"None as far as _you_ know." He replied; also half jokingly. "You know," he began, with a suspiciously innocent tone to his voice, "I could tell Wilt how you feel if you'd like." He offered, smiling sweetly.

"No, Bloo." She said bluntly.

"Aw! Come on!" he pleaded. "Wilt's a nice guy. He won't avoid you."

"Isn't telling Mac enough for you?"

"But I haven't told him yet!" He whined.

"Why not?" Fanta was curious.

"'Cause he isn't here yet. He has school today." Answered Bloo, as if it were obvious.

"Well I'm sure you can wait 'til he gets here."

"Come on!" He began whining again. "Just let me tell him!"

"No Bloo." She said firmly as she began to walk further down the hall; as she felt like exploring the house some more. She had already missed breakfast and lunch wasn't for several hours yet, so she had time.

"Fine. I _won't_ tell him." Said Bloo in a pout.

"Thankyou!" She chimed, failing Bloo's attempt at reverse psychology. She continued to walk down the hall, turning left. Then right. Then right again. On her way through the house she looked at all the doors she was passing and all the pictures that hung on the wall. She then walked down a hall that he never come across before. Fanta continued to follow it for several minutes; then realised it was no different from any of the other halls. _Okay. I'm bored of exploring now…_ She thought to herself. So she walked back down the way she came.

She took the same turns she remembered taking before, and eventually found her way back to the other hallway. Or so it seemed anyhow. It was the other hallway, right? It looked a bit different somehow. She walked around for a while, continuing to take the same route she took before. When it came to the second corner that she needed to turn, there was a dead end where it should've been. "Great," she said to herself. "I'm lost." She let out a hefty sigh as a sign of her frustration, and continued to venture down the halls, looking at the doors and pictures as she went, hoping to find something familiar.

* * *

It's had been about and hour and a half now, and Fanta was still as lost as ever. All the halls looked the same. Even the doors where beginning to look identical. Wasn't anyone wondering where she was? _I'm sure they'll send someone out to look for me soon_, she thought to herself, when suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Oh, I have a massive crush on Wilt." she said loudly with even spaces between each word, "I am so glad _Bloo_ isn't here to here this." She paused. Waiting. No sign of Bloo. "Oh, I think he is so _handsome _and… and _nice_… and more! But I will _never_ tell Bloo _exactly_ what I find attractive about Wilt." She paused again. Still no sign of Bloo. Then she realised; what if Wilt heard all this? She blushed. _That's way too embarrassing…_ She thought. So she stopped trying to get Bloo to appear, it was too risky. If Bloo wouldn't even appear to taunt her, then she was well and truly lost.

* * *

Another hour had passed. Fanta's feet were beginning to hurt, so she sat down. Lunch was going to be served soon. She waited quietly. Maybe someone was looking for her? Even if they weren't, there were no cobwebs in the corners and the floor was clean. If she sat in one place maybe someone would come across her. Or her skeleton. Maybe that's why there were no cobwebs here. The spiders are dead. They got lost and died here too. Fanta felt the urge to cry. "I'm gonna die here!" she whined to herself. "I'm going to die here and forever haunt these halls…" Fanta then paused for a moment. What if she wasn't the first? She curled up in a ball and looked around. _Ghosts are gonna get me…_ she thought, scaring herself more. She then looked up at the ceiling and relaxed a little, _No, wait. There are light bulbs here. People would come here to change them, right?_ She felt a bit better knowing that all hope wasn't lost. She got up and began to walk the halls again. She had only paced a few metres when she heard her stomach growl. She paused for a moment. "I'm hungie." she whimpered.

"Lunch will now be served in the dinning hall." announced Mr. Herriman over the intercom.

"Aw, man! Now I have to miss out on lunch too!" she complained. Fanta paused for a moment. She tried burying her frustration; it wasn't going to help her get out of this situation. "What a day…" she sighed. Then she realised that people might be passing through the halls to go to lunch. This gave her an idea.

"Hello!" she began to shout. "I'm lost here!" She paused, waiting for a response. Nothing. "Hello! Anybody?" Still nothing. "Can anybody here me? I've been here for hours!" Nobody answered. Fanta felt really frustrated. Her feet were sore and she was hungry. "THESE HALLS ARE STUPID!!!" she shouted out, releasing some of her frustration. Her words echoed down the halls, however, they triggered no response. She was all alone. What were these rooms used for, anyway? She continued to walk down the hall, she hoped that someone would come across her soon.

* * *

It had been another two hours. Fanta wanted to cry. No one had found her yet. Were they even looking? She kept her pace. _I'm sure if I keep walking I'll end up somewhere_, she thought. _Even though it's been about four and a half hours now…_. she continued to sing the hallway song she made up and hour ago, to the tune of 'I've been working on the railroad'.

"I've been walking through the hallways,

For the whole, damn day~.

I've been walking through the hallways,

And I've seem to have lost my way~.

I see the doors and pictures pass by,

But to me they look the same~.

I hope that someone comes and finds me,

'Cause it is getting late!~"

"One more time!" she shouted to herself. And began to sing her verse once again. She was half way through her verse when suddenly she heard a voice.

"There you are! Man! We've been looking for you for hours, you know that?"

Fanta turned her head to face the voice. It was Bloo. She had never been so glad to see him. She quickly raced over and hugged Bloo. She was so happy to not be all by herself anymore. "Do you know the way back?" She asked, still hugging him.

Bloo struggled for a moment, "Can't… breathe… organs… failing…"

Fanta released him, she didn't realise she was hugging him so tightly. "Sorry, Bloo." she apologised.

Bloo took a breath, trying to recover from the hug. "Of course I know the way back!" he replied confidently, "Just follow me." He lead Fanta down a series of halls, down a flight of stairs, around a few corners and down another flight of stairs until they reached the top of the stairs before the main entrance to the house. She could see downstairs that Coco, Wilt and Eduardo had just returned from looking for her, and were glad to see that Bloo had found her.

She ran down the stairs and fell open armed on to the ground before them. "FAMILIARITY!" she rejoiced. She was glad to be out of those halls. The group gave her strange looks as she hugged the floor. She got up off the ground and dusted off her dress. "I'm never gonna explore through _this_ place again. Not unless someone's with me." she vowed.

Eduardo approached her with something in his hand. A GPS system, perhaps? "Here. I saved you a sandwich from lunch! Wilt told me not to get white bread because it makes you sick. It's ham and cheese." He said with a smile, pleased that he had done something nice. Fanta looked at the sandwich in his hand. It was very squashed, but wrapped in plastic wrap, so it was still edible. Fanta looked up at Eduardo, and then Wilt. She smiled slightly. He smiled back.

"Sorry. I squashed it a little." Apologised Eduardo, drawing her attention back to him.

"Its okay, Eduardo." She said kindly. "Thankyou for saving me this sandwich. I'm so hungry!" She gladly took the sandwich from Eduardo, unwrapped it, and began to eat.


	7. The Confession

Chapter 7

The Confession

It was later on in the afternoon. Mac had arrived to see Bloo, and they were off playing somewhere. Fanta wasn't sure where the others were. She just assumed they were still watching television. She had left them half an hour ago so she could go upstairs and rest. She was tired from her voyage through the hallways and was too afraid of getting lost again, to go anywhere alone.

She rested on her mattress and closed her eyes, letting the days events run through her mind. The bad. Then the good. Then she began thinking about her moments with Wilt today. How they hugged. How he reminded Eduardo about the white bread. He looked after her. Just like she had asked. She continued to ponder. Was there something there? Or was he just a really nice guy? _Why would Wilt be interested in me?_ she thought to herself. _After all, I've only known him for a couple of days. He couldn't possibly feel anything for me…_. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him how she felt? Last time she had a crush, it didn't feel like they had a strong connection of any sort, so she was bound to get rejected. This time it felt different, but was it a good idea? Who could tell her? She needed advice from someone. As if she would ask Bloo. He would just probably just say yes so he could tell Wilt. Fanta chuckled. Keeping it a secret was agonising for him, however, she did pity him at the same time. It wasn't easy to keep someone's secret all to yourself. Then she remembered Mac was over. Had he told him yet? Mac was pretty smart, and new all the friends pretty well. Perhaps she could ask him and see what he thinks she should do. She got off her mattress and went to look for Mac.

_* * *_

After asking several random friends if they've seen Mac and Bloo, she eventually found them playing Frisbee outside. _STILL with the Frisbee_. She thought. When they saw her approaching they stopped immediately and ran over to her looking excited. She guessed that Bloo must of told him already. She quickened her pace as she walked over to them. The further away from the house, the better… and less riskier. When they finally met up with her, Mac was the first to speak.

"So…" he began in a teasing tone, a small grin on his face. "Bloo tells me your crushing on Wilt!"

Fanta just looked at him. He was just as bad as Bloo. "Your not going to tell anyone, right?" She asked him, with pleading eyes.

"Nah, don't worry. Your secrets safe with me." He assured her casually.

Fanta was relieved. He wasn't as bad as Bloo after all.

"Can I tell him!?" He asked excitedly.

_Then again…_ she thought. "Actually Mac, that's kinda why I came here to talk to you. I was considering telling him, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea, y'know? Like, I mean, your pretty smart, and you know Wilt better than I do, so I wanted to know what your thoughts are on it. Should I tell him and risk possible rejection, or should I play it safe and not say anything?"

Mac became serious for a moment and bowed his head in thought.

"I think you should totally tell him!" Suggested Bloo, excitement evident in his voice.

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I'm asking Mac." She said in a no-it-all fashion.

Mac was thinking hard, and Fanta watched, wondering what his verdict would be. "Well," he began, "I think you should tell him."

"Why? What if he starts to avoid me?" she panicked.

"Wilt won't avoid you! He's a nice guy! You have nothing to worry about." He said in a positive reassuring tone.

"But do you think he'd be interested in me?" she asked sheepishly.

"I don't know." He told her honestly.

"Then why do you think I should tell him?"

Mac thought for a moment, "I guess it's just good to get these things out in the open. For peace of mind. You know?"

Fanta looked at him bluntly. "You just want to know what happens, huh?" She said candidly.

"That too." he replied, smiling slightly.

She let out a sigh. She began to feel nervous. "Here I go… _again_." She said as she turned and headed towards the house.

* * *

After searching for a while through the part of the house she was familiar with, she found Wilt. He was helping another friend get a book of a high shelf. She peered around the door frame and watched him for a moment. She tried to analyse the situation he was in, so she knew whether she should approach or not. She could see that it was alright. _Okay… Here it goes…_ she thought to herself. She began to approach him. She felt incredibly nervous. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, so much that it was actually beginning to hurt a little. She had only taken several steps when he suddenly turned his gaze to her, noticing she had entered the room. Fanta froze up. Her feet wouldn't work. She couldn't speak or process anything. It was now or never, right? She really wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was so scared! He smiled and was about to greet her when suddenly Fanta turned and ran out of the room. She hid on the right side of the doorway, outside the room. Frozen with fear she waited a moment. _Wilt must be feeling very confused by that_, she thought. But she didn't care right now, _that was too full on, right there_. She took a deep breath. Then slowly exhaled. She quickly went over what just happened in her head, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she whispered to herself, whilst hitting her forehead with her palm.

Meanwhile, Wilt walked to the door to see where Fanta had run off to. He saw that she hadn't gone too far; in fact she was almost still at the door. He smiled again and went to greet her. "Hey-"

She looked up. "AAAAAH!" she screamed, and ran down the hall, then around a corner. _Oh-my-god! That was Wilt!_ she thought to herself. _That was way too intense. I'm gonna have a heart attack…_ she clenched at her chest. She needed to calm down. Again, almost automatically, she went through what happened in her mind. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!", she slapped her forehead several times again. She felt so embarrassed. She took a few breaths. _Okay_, she thought, _I'm going to need a strategy. I gotta know what I'm doing before I throw myself in there. I gotta run every step through my mind and then follow it through exactly_. Fanta thought for a moment. She then went into the study, located down the hall.

"Good. Found it!" she said, pulling out a chess board from the shelf. She found a table near by and placed the board and its pieces on the table. Once she sat down, she gathered up the pawns and placed them randomly on the board. "Okay. These are the other friends." she said to herself. She then looked for the tallest piece she could find. She grabbed a rook and a king. She sat the king on top of the rook and placed it towards the back of the board. "And that is Wilt." She looked at the remaining pieces wondering which would be most suited to her. After studying the pieces for a moment, she chose a knight. "And finally, I'm the pony." she decided. She placed the knight outside of the board behind the first black square on the bottom right, "And I'm having a heart attack at the door." She added as she placed the piece down.

She then began to move her piece making it jump towards the 'Wilt' piece. "Do di do di do." she sang as she moved her piece in front of 'Wilt'. "Hello Wilt!" she said in a voice, making the piece jump to her words. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Fanta!" she said in a different, lower voice, also making 'Wilt' jump to her words. As she did this, his piece fell in half. "Oh no, I'm dead!"

Fanta laughed hysterically at her play, holding her stomach and scrunching her eyes shut. She then grabbed her piece and stood it beside 'Dead Wilt', "Nooooo! My love!" She laughed again.

"Okay, now that I've calmed my nerves its time to get serious." she said to herself. She began again, repeating her first two lines. This time, however, she made sure to hold the two 'Wilt' pieces together. The two pieces hopped side by side across the board and out the square that Fanta decided was the door. Then she froze. "Oh no, what do I say?" she felt herself beginning to get nervous. "Calm down, Fanta." She told herself, "That's why we have the chess pieces." She took a breath and tried to decide what she would say. _Should I just come out with it? Or would that scare him off? … 'cause that's what happened last time, and that wasn't so fun_, she thought to herself. She thought hard for a moment.

"Wilt," she began in her normal voice, "I don't know how this is gonna sound to you, 'cause I've only known you for a couple of days, but I just thought you should know that I like you… and I was wondering how you feel about that." Fanta paused for a moment. "Ugh! Who am I kidding! I can't say that!" she let her head drop onto the table.

"It sounded fine to me." said a voice from her left.

Fanta's heart stopped. _No… way…_ she thought. How could she have not heard him? Was she too deep in thought? Did he come in when she was laughing? She wasn't someone who was very attentive to her surroundings, but she was never _this_ bad. She slowly lifted her head of the table and hoped that she only imagined that voice. Sure enough, she looked over and there he was, he looked at her with a blank expression. Although, he did look somewhat what sympathetic. That wasn't a good sign.

She was mortified. Her heart was racing a mile an hour and she could feel her palms breaking into a cold sweat. Wilt pulled up a chair at sat beside her. "Look Fanta-"

"No. Please. Wilt. Don't." she began. She could feel her heart breaking. "I've been in this situation before and I know what your gonna say." She could feel a lump in her throat. She was embarrassed enough already, crying would just make it worse. She had to leave. "You weren't meant to hear that." she said revealing discontent in her voice. She quickly stood up out of her seat, "Look, I'll talk to you about it later. I gotta go." She turned around to leave when suddenly he grabbed hold of her arm. She stopped and turned to him. He looked sad. She really wished he hadn't heard her.

"Fanta I _want_ to say this." he said sincerely.

She sat down and braced herself, avoiding eye contact. "I'm listening." she said softly.

"Fanta, I'm sorry, and I mean I'm _really_ sorry, but I just don't feel that way about you." he began with a soft sincere voice. "I like you as a friend," he hesitated for a moment, "but I'm not sure it can be anything more than that. I know you've only known me for a couple of days, and I can understand how it's possible for you would feel this way, but it could never work. Is that okay?"

Fanta's heart sank. It was happening all over again. Although he was being a lot nicer about it than her last crush, it still hurt the same. She felt rejected. She wasn't good enough. She was never good enough for the people she loved. What was it that made her not worthy of other's affection? She could feel the tears coming on, a mixture of hurt and embarrassment being the cause. She gently rested her head face down on the table and tried to hold the tears back as Wilt continued.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I guess, we're too different. You know? I'm tall, your short. I'm older, your younger."

_You're a boy, I'm a girl._ she thought in her head. _Opposites attract, you know._ She felt bitter; but only because she was hurt. She was glad to have kept that in her head.

"And besides," he continued, "there's a little boy or girl out there who needs me. It would be selfish of me to get into a relationship."

_I need you…_ she thought to herself. _Nobody loves me… At least not anymore. _After that thought, tears began to fall. She didn't move. She didn't want to move. This was what she was afraid of. This was what she wanted to avoid. "Wilt?" she began, trying hard to hide the fact that she was crying. "Are you going to start avoiding me now?"

"No, Fanta. That would be mean." He said sincerely. "I couldn't do that to you. We're still friends, okay?" Fanta could hear his smile, but she didn't want to see it. It broke her heart. She guessed that she just didn't deserve a guy as nice as Wilt.

"Okay." That was all that she could manage to say at that point. The lump in he throat was making it difficult to breathe let alone talk.

He put his hand on her back attempting to comfort her; but to Fanta, his touch was like a knife through her heart. It stung. It stung to the point where it hurt physically.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He promised, trying to sound positive.

"Okay." She repeated her previous reply. It was toneless. Unhappy. She waited for Wilt to leave the room before she lifted her head. Her cheeks were wet from her tears. She didn't feel like crying anymore. She was in too much pain. She felt lazy. She just didn't want to move. When she could no longer hear Wilt's footsteps, she ran to her room. It was a long run. She was having trouble breathing, so she was exhausted by the time she got there. She closed the door and dived onto her mattress. Too much happened today. WAY too much. Dinner was in an hour but she didn't feel like eating; even though she was pretty hungry. Today was a bad day. First Sarah showed up and hurt her, then she got lost for several hours and then Wilt rejects her.

She got off her mattress, turned off the lights and crawled in between the sheets. Hopefully things will improve tomorrow. First order of business, apologise to Wilt. She felt guilty that she put him in that position. Even though she didn't mean to. Also, she figured that the sooner he saw that she was over the whole ordeal, the quicker they could begin to get things back on track and back to normal. Well, at least that's what she hoped. She wriggled around for a moment trying to get comfortable; but failed. So instead she sat up, wrapping her blanket around her. She crawled over to the window and looked out, staring into the night sky. She was grateful that's this bad day was coming to an end, and that tomorrow wasn't too far away.

Author's Note-

PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you all think. Come on! ^_^ Pretty please with FHFIF on top?


	8. Wilt

Chapter 8

Wilt

Wilt sat in front of the television. He flicked through the channels. News. More News. Cartoons. Sport. Even more news. He wasn't really paying attention though. He felt guilty. How could he have hurt Fanta like that? He knew it wasn't his fault. He didn't even mean to hurt her, but nevertheless, it was he who was causing her pain. He turned off the television and sat there for a moment in silence. He remembered walking in and hearing her recite what she wanted to tell him. He remembered her horrified expression when she realised he was present. He shouldn't of been eavesdropping. He shouldn't of even gone in to the room, but for some reason he just felt the need to say something. He was scared though. He had never experienced someone feeling that way towards him before. It's different when it's someone else, like a friend or someone on TV. _I've got to make it up to her_, he thought to himself. _I shouldn't have been listening in like that. I didn't even give her a chance to prepare herself. She looked real nervous…_.

Bloo suddenly walked in looking bored. Mac must have left already. He's expression suddenly changed to an expression of interest when he noticed Wilt sitting on the couch. "So, Wilt." He began in a suspiciously casual tone, "Have you spoken to _Fanta_ at all today?" Wilt thought back to all the interactions he had with Fanta that day. He began to feel worse. She looked so sad when he left the room; but what else could he have done?

Wilt just nodded in response to Bloo's question.

"And so just how are you two love birds doing?" He asked casually, leaning against Wilt's shin.

"I told her that I didn't feel the same way, Bloo." he said, disappointment evident through his expression and tone.

Bloo was surprised, "What!? Why?" He then paused, "Do you think she's ugly?" He asked, curiously. "Wilt you are _so_ shallow." he began to lecture.

"No. It's not that. It's just that when a kid comes along and wants to adopt me I have to be ready for him or her. Y'know? I can't be caught up in that kind of relationship. If that kid needs me I have to be fully committed." he explained.

"So you, _don't_ find her ugly then." Bloo teased.

"Whether she's ugly or not, it isn't important, Bloo." he stressed, ignoring Bloo's teasing tone. "I hurt her real bad. I have to go find her. I've gotta apologise." Wilt got up off the couch and went to walk out of the room. As Bloo watched him leave, he took his place on the couch and switched the channel over to watch cartoons.

Wilt paced down the hall. Maybe she was still in the study? Quietly, he walked up to the study and peaked through the door. He couldn't see her anywhere so he opened the door further. The room was empty. So he went to check the bedroom. She might be in there.

He walked down several halls until he finally reached the bedroom. He slowly approached the door. She was definitely in there. He could here her voice. But who was she talking to? He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but what if she was talking about him? What if she hated him because he hurt her? He could never forgive himself if he hurt her _that_ badly. He listened against the door. He could barely understand her; the door muffled her voice. Slowly, and as quietly as possible, he opened the door a fraction, just enough for him to peer inside, and to be able to clearly hear her. The lights were out. If it wasn't for the moonlight shining through the window he wouldn't of been able to see her. He listened in to her conversation, scanning the room, trying to find who she could possibly be talking to.

"… you know what I mean, Mr. Moth? Nah. Of course you don't. Your kinda lucky that way…"

It was a moth fluttering against the window. Wilt smiled endearingly. For some reason he didn't quite understand, hearing her have a conversation with a moth made him want to smile. That is, until he heard the rest of her conversation.

"… yeah. Your only love is light. And that's always gonna be there no matter what." he watched her eyes follow the fluttering insect. "Sun, moon, light bulb. No matter what, you set and ready to go. That's your goal. To just head towards that light and embrace it… or flutter around it. Whatever suits you best." She paused for a moment, "Your also lucky in the sense that light can't reject you like living things can… unless it's a bug zapper!" She began to laugh hysterically, scrunching her eyes shut and holding he stomach. It was kind of cute. "You know what, Mr. Moth." she began, once she recovered from her hysteria, "I like you. Like, not in the way I like Wilt, 'cause you're a bug, but I mean, I respect you. Your not getting any closer to that moon, but damn it, you keep trying. No matter what anyone says to you, you just keep fluttering away, ignoring the obstacles and staying true to your course… I wish I could be more like you. Blissfully ignorant, just fluttering towards that big ball of light that is your dreams." He continued to watch as she paused, her eyes dancing in the moonlight, following the moth. "But then again you only live for a few days. That must suck. I wonder if you guys get reincarnated. 'Cause if you don't your getting totally gypped. When you die you might wanna have a chat to your bug lord about that." Fanta laughed quietly. "Bug lord…" she repeated with a smile. "There should seriously be more of you guys around here, your fun to talk to. If you have any kids, make sure you send one or two here, okay?" She yawned. "Well, I'm beat." she told the moth, "It has been an awful day. But I'm seriously gonna think more about this conversation we're having." she promised. "Your wise." As she went to close the curtain, Wilt quietly shut the door and walked down the hall several paces. He leaned against the wall.

_Well, she said she was pretty tired. I guess I'll apologize to her tomorrow…_ And then a sudden image appeared in his head. The way she laughed. It was cute. He liked how she laughs hysterically at the most ridiculous things; and how the moonlight lit up her skin, making her look light a statue of white pearl. He paused his thoughts for a moment. _Wait! What am I thinking?!_ he thought to himself,_ Why am I thinking like this? Why am I having these feelings when I think of Fanta? I'm sorry, but, I don't HAVE any feelings for her!… Right?_ Wilt thought about it for a moment, had he just been scared when he told her no, or is that truly how he feels? _Come to think of it_, he began, _I haven't actually given much thought as to how I feel about her… I mean, I guess I never thought of her ever liking me, so I've never actually considered how I feel. I just found out so suddenly. It took me by surprise so my first reaction was to think of what was best for others, like my future kid. _He then paused his thoughts for a moment. _And I guess it scared me a little…_ He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, deep in thought. _I just never saw it coming. Do I really have feelings for her?_ He thought back to earlier that morning, when Fanta had the encounter with her creator,_ I remember, all I wanted to do was make sure she was okay; but I would do that for any friend._ He paused._ And the hug didn't mean anything, did it? I mean, I was just comforting her. Right?_ Wilt thought back to the moment where he hugged her. He just hated to see friends sad. He just hated to see her sad. He remembered her eyes, and imagined tears falling from them, _I'm sorry, but those beautiful eyes should never have to cry…_ He thought suddenly. Immediately he realised what he had thought. He began to blush slightly, embarrassed by his own realisation. He did have feelings for her. Was that okay? He held on to the feeling he had from remembering her eyes, and compared it to the feeling he got when her remembered her laugh and how the moonlight make her skin look like it was made from pearl. They where all the same. Wilt then thought about the moment they hugged. Did he feel something during that hug? He was too afraid to admit it. Even now, to himself; but he knew he did.

_How could I feel this way and not realise it?_ He began to wonder._ Maybe I was afraid. Afraid of this emotion. I was scared of the feeling I got when I looked at her. It was different. I guess I wasn't used to it. But what am I going to do now? I hurt her so badly. I can't just turn around and say I like her too! I already told her that I didn't. What would she think? No wait. I can't tell her… what if some kid ends up adopting me… that'll just hurt her more!_ He thought for a moment. There has to be someone smart enough to figure this out. "Mac!" he realised, bring his usual smile to his face. "Mac would know what to do! I'll just ask him tomorrow when he comes over!" He stood up from the floor and went to walk down the hall, a smile across his face. Suddenly he saw Bloo walking towards him.

"Hey Wilt, have you seen Fanta? It's almost time for dinner and Herriman told me to find her just in case she got lost again."

"Yeah. She's in the room, but don't go in she's-" As Wilt spoke, Bloo walked towards the door not listening to the rest of his sentence. "Bloo, NO!" He whispered loudly; but it was too late. Bloo had inconsiderately swung open the bedroom door and turn on the lights.

"FANTA!" he began to call loudly, "DINNER!" Wilt could only listen helplessly from outside the room as Bloo woke the sleeping beauty. He figured it be best not to speak with Fanta until he talks to Mac.

"Bloo, I was SLEEPING!" she whined, revealing irritation.

"Well it's time for DINNER!" he debated. "Herriman sent me. So blame him."

"Well I don't feel like eating." she debated back.

"Tough break with Wilt?" He asked sounding somewhat sincere.

"Yeah. But I'm sure I'll get over it. He said he won't avoid me, so I guess we're still cool. I'm just embarrassed more than anything."

"I think he might think your ugly." Bloo commented. Wilt cringed. "But I'm not sure. If you want me to ask him his right out- HEY! Is that a moth?" he asked, suddenly changing topic.

"_Mr_. Moth." she corrected.

"How do you know it's a guy?"

"We have a deep spiritual connection." she joked. They both paused for a moment. Perhaps they were watching the moth?

"Come to dinner or I'll kill him." threatened Bloo.

"No! Don't kill him!" she pleaded. "He's wise beyond his years!"

"Really?!" asked Bloo, now interested in the moth.

"Yeah. He's a guru." she said casually.

"Cool! Lets catch him then!"

"No! You'll damage his wings if you touch him!" she panicked.

"Fine then!" He complained, "I'll just throw this pillow at him!"

"NO! Fly Mr. Moth! Don't let the pillow keep you from your dreams!"

Wilt then heard a thudding sound.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" criticised Bloo. Another thud was heard. "Got him!"

"Mr. Moth!" she cried out panic.

"Hey! Where did he go?"

"Careful! You'll step on him!"

"No I won't." said Bloo confidently. Then there was a pause.

"What is it?!" she panicked further.

Another pause. "ewwww…"

"MR. MOTH!" She shrilled. "Great! As if my day wasn't bad enough! Now my life guru's dead!"

"Chill. Its just a moth. So what if it was wise beyond its years. Dinner's waiting."

"I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT!" She shrieked.

"AAAAAH!" Bloo screamed as he ran out the room followed by, presumably _his_ pillow. Fanta then slammed the door shut and turned off the lights. Wilt looked over to Bloo who had been knocked against the wall by the force behind the pillow that was thrown.

"Are you okay?" Wilt asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said casually as he stood up. "Let's go to dinner. I'm hungry." Bloo began to walk back down the hall and Wilt followed.

"So what exactly happened in there?" he asked.

Author's note-

My first chapter from Wilt's point of view. I hope you like! ^_^ Please review! Thanks for reading! (*whispers: Revieeeeew!*)


	9. Avoiding the Issue

Chapter 9

Avoiding the Issue

It was a new day. Wilt crawled from under the bed and checked the time on Bloo's nightstand. It was 8:00am. He looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep; including Fanta. He watched her in awe for a brief moment. When suddenly her eyes opened. This took Wilt by surprise. He had to stay away from her before Mac got here. What if he slipped up and give her signals about how he felt? He couldn't talk to her until Mac helped him with his issue. Wilt froze. _Oh no, she's awake…_

Fanta opened her eyes, sat up and looked around the room until her gaze met Wilt's. "Oh, hey!" she began with a weak smile. "Morning."

Wilt began to feel uneasy. "Oh. Hey! Good morning!" he said, grinning nervously. "Um, I'm just gonna head down for breakfast." He went to walk out of the room.

Fanta sleepily grabbed her watch and looked at the time, "But its only eight?"

Wilt broke eye contact, "Well," he began nervously and somewhat hesitant, "I thought I'd get there early! Is that okay?" he said with a positive tone and a smile. "See ya, gotta go!" he continued to walk out, holding his grin until he was out of the room. He gently closed the door. "Phew! Man, this isn't going to be easy!" he said leaning against the door. "I hope Mac gets here early!"

He began walking down the hall, "Now what am I going to do?" he asked himself aloud. "No one will be up for at least half an hour." He stopped for a moment and began to think. "I know! I'll just watch some television!" he said with a smile. Wilt walked further down the hall until he found a room with a television. He sat down and began watching some cartoons. He was only half-paying attention. He was trying to think of ways of avoiding Fanta for the day without making it obvious to her. From what he could tell, she wasn't all too bright; and was fairly gullible. How hard could it be?

Wilt thought some more. _I know!_ he thought to himself, _I'll just hide all day! Right after breakfast!_ Wilt smiled to himself. It might be boring plan, but it would definitely work. He then remembered that Fanta would be at breakfast. He looked at the time. It was quarter to nine. Breakfast was going to be served soon. He turned of the television and quickly paced downstairs. When he walked into the dinning hall, found Frankie setting the table.

She noticed him as he walked in the room. "Oh Hey, Wilt!" she said with a friendly exhausted tone, "Breakfast won't be served for another fifteen minutes yet, but you can wait here if you like."

"Uh, Thanks Frankie." he said with a grin, feeling hesitant, "But I have _a lot_ of things I need to do today, so would it be alright if I had my breakfast now?"

"Uh, I don't know…" she replied, with an unsure tone. "I guess it would be, alright. Just be quick though. I don't want to have to listen to Herriman if he walks in here and-"

"Miss Francis!" Mr. Herriman suddenly entered through the kitchen door. "Were you about to let Master Wilt commence eating before the others had arrived? That is against the rules! Breakfast is strictly at nine AM." he turned his gaze to Wilt, "Master Wilt, I suggest that you sit down and wait for the others to arrive." He then turned his gaze back to Frankie. "I hope for your sake, this does not happen again, Miss Francis." He turned around and hopped out of the room.

Frankie just slouched over and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Wilt." She looked up at him apologetically. "I guess your just gonna have to wait for the others."

"That's okay." he said with a smile, "I wasn't that hungry anyway." Wilt walked out of the room. _The other friends should be coming down for breakfast any minute now_, he thought to himself, _I better find a place to hide._ He began to look around. Where would she be least likely to look? He thought for a moment.

"Hi." said a sweet voice from below. Wilt looked down and discovered Fanta at his feet, looking up at him. "Hey, I just wanted to ask, are we still cool about yesterday? I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was just one of those really bad days. Emotions everywhere, you know?" She let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, we're still cool." he said, warmly. He then suddenly realised that he was getting into conversation with Fanta, when he should've been trying to avoid her instead. He couldn't risk slipping up and revealing any feelings for her at this point, because right now he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to follow them through. "Oops! Look at the time!" he began nervously; looking at his wrist band which obviously wasn't a watch. "Gotta go! See ya!" He quickly ran into the waiting room across the other side of the foyer, disappearing from Fanta's sight. He hid on the left side of the door. _I've GOT to be more careful around here_, he thought to himself, _maybe I should hide outside_. He looked out the window, _it's really hot and sunny out there. She won't look for me there!_ Wilt peeked around the doorway to check if Fanta had left the room. When he saw that all was clear, he headed towards the main door and went outside.

It was really bright and sunny, and there weren't too many shady places big enough for Wilt to hide in. He quickly scanned the front yard and walked over to the big tree. It was tall, and wide enough for him to hide behind. "I can hide behind here." he said to himself, pleased that he had found a place out of the sun. He walked behind the tree, sat down and began to wait patiently, a smile on his face.

* * *

Two hours had past. Wilt's smile had long ago faded, and he was beginning to get bored. He also noticed that the tree's shadow was beginning to get shorter; so knew he couldn't stay there all day, unless he wanted to get sun burnt. _I wonder how long 'til Mac gets here now_, he wondered. Just then, Bloo came outside and headed towards Wilt, drinking a glass of lemonade.

"Hey, Wilt. Watch'a doin'?" He asked casually.

"Bloo! How did you know I was out here?" he asked, surprised. He had made sure that know one was around to watch him leave.

"You can see your feet from the window." Said Bloo in a very nonchalant fashion.

"Does Fanta know I'm out here?" he asked, hoping that she didn't.

"Nope. I think she's inside watching a DVD, or something. It's too hot to be out here."

"Oh, okay" said Wilt, feeling relieved.

"Why _are_ you out here anyway?" asked Bloo, "Are you avoiding Fanta?"

"Yeah-"

"Let. Me. Guess. It's 'cause she said she liked you and you think she's 'ugly'." said Bloo in a disapproving tone. "For shame," he began to lecture, "I never would have guessed that _you_ of all people would be so shallow, Wilt."

"I never said that, Bloo. I don't think she's ugly at all."

"Do you think she's _beautiful_?" he asked, teasingly.

"No. I mean yes. I mean maybe." Wilt felt nervous. Bloo would tell her for sure if he found out.

"Then why did you reject her?" he asked, curiously and suddenly taking serious interest.

"It's a long story, is that okay?" he replied. He didn't really want to reveal too much to Bloo, he was the type that would mostly likely say something to Fanta. "Do you know when Mac will get here?" he asked.

"Well, it's a Tuesday," he began, "So he won't be here until after 3. Why?"

"No reason. I just need to ask him something." Wilt got up and dusted himself off.

"Where are you going?"

Wilt hesitated to reply. He was going to go to the school to visit Mac. He just simply couldn't wait all day. He was afraid that Bloo might want to come along, so against all his will, he had to lie. "I'm going to… the mall".

"Oooh! The mall! Can I come? I love the mall!" said Bloo excitedly.

"Uh. Did I say the mall? I mean… I mean… the…"_ Dentist? Garbage dump? Swimming pool?… no… Library? Yeah that's it!_ "The library!" he said.

"Why would you go to the library?" asked Bloo disapprovingly, "We have one at Foster's anyway."

"I need to borrow a book… A book we don't have at the Fosters library." He said, hoping that Bloo would fall for his lie.

"Well… alright." said Bloo, still not completely convinced, "But if I find out you've gone to the mall, I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT!" he threatened.

"I'm sorry, Bloo, but do you even know what a 'pelt' is?"

Bloo paused for a moment. "Uh… Do _you_ even know what a pelt is?!" he challenged, pointing his finger up at Wilt.

Wilt looked at him for a brief moment, confused by his answer. "Uh, okay. I guess I'll see you later." He began to walk away.

"I guess I'll see _you_ later!" argued Bloo, once again pointing his finger at Wilt. He then turned around and folded his arms, smiling. "That showed him." Meanwhile, Wilt ignored his response and walked out the gate.

* * *

After walking for about 10 minutes or more, Wilt had reached the school. He walked up to the building and began to look through the windows, hoping to find Mac. He was looking into one of the last windows on the right of the building when he finally found him. He was sitting in class. He didn't want to interrupt the lesson, but he really wanted to talk to him. Luckily, Mac was sitting near an open window. Maybe he could just get his attention quietly without disturbing anyone, and he could come out and help resolve his issue. _It would only be for a small second_, he thought to himself,_ I'm sure Mac wouldn't mind_. He smiled as he approached the window. "Mac." he whispered. "I'm sorry, but can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Wilt?!" he whispered back, "What are you doing here?! I'll talk to you later. Can't you see I'm in-"

"Mac!" said the teacher. She had stopped the lesson. "You can talk to your friend during lunch. Pay attention, please." she said firmly.

"I'll meet you outside in forty minutes, Wilt."

"Now!" commanded the teacher.

"Sorry." said Wilt before he left the window.

* * *

Wilt had spent the last forty minutes waiting on the steps outside. The bell was about to go any minute now. He hoped that Mac had the right answer. Who else could he trust with this sort of question? Then suddenly the bell rang. Wilt stood up and waited beside the steps, anticipating Mac's exit through the doors. It was lunch time, so there were many children racing out to go and play. Wilt watched as the crowd went by, then finally spotted him. Mac then approached him. "Hey Mac!" Wilt waved and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Wilt." he said with a friendly tone. "What are you doing here? I mean, couldn't it wait 'til this afternoon?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I needed to ask you something, and I'm sorta having trouble avoiding Fanta."

"Wait, your avoiding her? Isn't that kinda mean?"

"No. I'm not avoiding because she likes me…" Wilt paused for a moment. He felt unhappy that he was avoiding her at all. He hoped she hadn't noticed. He walked back over to the steps and sat down. Mac joined him. "I'm avoiding her because I like her too; but when I found out she liked me, I told her that I didn't feel the same."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really all that sure. I guess it came as a surprise to me. It kinda scared me a little, you know?" he said with a shrug.

"So what did you need to ask me?" he asked curiously.

"Well. I don't know what to do, Mac. Is that okay? Do I tell her how I feel? Or don't I?"

"Okay." Mac paused for a moment. "How about we write down the pros and cons of telling her and not telling her?"

"That sounds like a great idea." said Wilt, regaining his smile. "Lets do that."

Mac pulled a pen and paper out of his back pack and drew up a rough table. One column said 'Tell' and the other column said 'Don't Tell', with the columns 'pros' and 'cons' underneath each. "Okay," began Mac, "What are the 'pros' for telling her?"

Wilt thought for a moment. "Well, I guess she could like me back," Mac began to write as Wilt continued, "I wouldn't have to worry about avoiding her… and I guess I wouldn't have to worry about not telling her. And also I would feel better for telling her." he said, smiling.

"And what are the 'cons'?"

"hmmm… well I suppose I might hurt her feelings again if I told her. She might think that I'm just playing with her emotions, and I guess that will lead to her not wanting to be friends anymore." Wilt stopped smiling as he thought of the 'cons', "If she does like me, and I get adopted, it could hurt her even more." Mac continued writing as Wilt spoke. "Also, she could be over me already, or be too hurt to give me a chance. I could get rejected."

"Okay. Now what are the 'pros' if you don't tell her?"

"Well first of all, there's no chance of her getting hurt. Hm. I guess it is kind of selfish for me to want to tell her. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Focus Wilt."

"Oh. Right. Uh, I guess there's no chance of me getting rejected; or our friendship ending."

"What about the 'cons'?"

"Well, I guess, never getting to tell her would be a 'con'. Uh… I'm sorry. That's the only one I can think of."

Mac paused for a moment. "What about loosing her to someone else? It might not happen, but nothing says it can't, right?"

Wilt thought for a moment. "Yeah. Your right, Mac. I mean, if I leave it for too long, maybe one day if I suddenly decide to tell her, it might be too late." he then looked at the list.

"The lists are about even. I guess your decision depends on how badly you wanna tell her."

Wilt thought for a moment. Tell her and risk everything? Or say nothing and quite possibly loose her forever? "What should I do, Mac? What would you do in this situation?"

"I'd tell her."

"Why?"

Mac thought for a moment. "Well, I guess, sometimes in life, you have to take risks, you know? It's all or nothing. Your starting of with nothing, so what do you have to loose?" He said with a smile.

"Uh, our friendship." he pointed to she sheet of paper. "It's on the list."

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

"You just want to know what would happen, don't you?" he asked, somewhat disapprovingly.

"Quite possibly…" he said smiling, an attempt at a look of innocence. "But in the end, Wilt, it's really up to you. How do _you_ feel about it. What do _you_ want to do? Are you willing to take those risks?"

Wilt thought for a moment. He really wanted to tell her. He has never felt like this before. Will he ever feel like this again? He couldn't bare to let this opportunity pass by; it may be the only one he'll ever get. He made his decision. "I'll do it!" he stood up, grinning. "I may never get another chance. One day it might be too late, so I'll do it. I'm going to tell her how I feel!" Wilt began to walk a few steps, but suddenly he stopped. "Okay… now I'm really nervous." he admitted.

"Don't worry, Wilt. You'll be fine!" said Mac, reassuringly. "Just be cool."

"Be cool. Be cool." he repeated to himself. "Yeah. I can do that." he said nervously to himself. "Thanks, Mac! See you this afternoon!" He said with a smile as he began to walk away; both excited and nervous about what he was about to do.

"Let me know how it goes! Good luck!" Called Mac from the steps.

"Thanks! I will!" He called back. Wilt began to walk back to Fosters. He was nervous, he had never done anything like this before. He could feel his heart pounding. _Here goes nothing…_ he thought to himself, as he nervously walked out of the school grounds.

Author's note-

Thoughts? Review! Come on! I know you want to! ^_~


	10. Rag Doll

Chapter 10

Rag Doll

Lunch had just finished. Fanta walked out of the dinning hall. _I wonder where Wilt's gone. I haven't seen him since he ran off this morning. He said we were still cool, but he sure was acting strange…_ she thought to herself. _Oh well…_ she shrugged and walked aimlessly across the foyer. She had nothing to do. She decided to go and find Eduardo or Coco. Maybe they were doing something fun.

She searched all through the halls until she finally found the two friends. They were playing checkers in the same room Fanta was in yesterday, when she was playing with the chess pieces. She hesitated at first, she hadn't talked to Coco and Eduardo as much as she had with Wilt, Bloo and Mac; so she was a bit shy. They noticed her as she began to walk towards them from the doorway.

"Hola, Fanta!" greeted Eduardo in a friendly voice.

"Coco" greeted Coco, also friendlily.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?" she said with a smile, slightly relieved by the fact that they were so welcoming.

"We are playing Checkers. Did you want to play the winner?"

"No thanks. Can I watch?"

"Coco"

Fanta watched for a few minutes as Coco and Eduardo took there turns. She suddenly realised they were signalling each other with their eyes. Was this apart of checkers? What were they doing?

"Co-co!" she whispered from across the table. Of course, Fanta could hear her just ask clearly as Eduardo.

"No. _You_ ask her." he whispered back. Fanta had a feeling she new what they were going to ask.

"Co-CO coco!" she whispered again.

Eduardo sheepishly turned his gaze to Fanta. "Uh, Fanta..."

"Co-co!" whispered to him again, more excitedly this time.

Eduardo caught on to Coco's excitement and began to smile. "Fanta, is there, like, something going on between usted and Señor Wilt?"

Fanta blushed at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, she is blushing! That means it is true!" Eduardo said excitedly, pointing at her.

"No it doesn't." she whined in a meek voice.

"Co-co coco _co_-_co_?" she asked teasingly.

"Si. What about between usted and _Bloo _then?"

"Ah! No! What? I don't think so. His an alright guy, but he drives me nuts!" she replied, taken aback by their question.

"So you like Señor Wilt!" he presumed excitedly.

Fanta was still taken aback, and a bit confused. "How does that prove tha-"

"Fanta loves Señor _Wilt._" he sang, teasingly.

"Coco co coco-_co._" Coco joined in. They continued to tease her repeating the same line over and over to the same tune.

Fanta wanted them to be quiet. She wanted to move on. She knew that Wilt didn't want to be with her, so there was no use holding on to those feelings. "You guys!" she said over the top of them.

"Have you told him? Is Wilt going to be your amor?" he asked excitedly.

"No." she replied, slightly revealing hurt in her tone. "I did tell him. But he doesn't feel the same way."

"Why?" asked Eduardo.

"I don't know." she began. "I think it was because we're too different. And Bloo said something about me being ugly, but I think he's just makin' stuff up."

"Co co-co co co-co?" asked Coco.

"Yeah, I do still like him." Fanta replied, slightly embarrassed, "But I'm trying to move on, you know? I mean, what's the point of liking him if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Coco."

"Si. That is right."

Fanta paused for a moment. All this talk about her and Wilt was making her feel a bit down again. She decided that she needed to go and cheer herself up. "Look guys, I'm gonna go watch a DVD. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay. Hasta luego." he waved slightly, smiling.

"Coco" said Coco.

Fanta walked out of the room and down the steps. She looked for the nearest television that had a DVD player attached. Finally she came across the TV room she saw Wilt in the other day. She looked around for some DVDs. There were a pile of them on the ground next to the television. "Okay, what have we here?" She asked aloud as she began to search through the pile. "Hmm. Harry Potter… Harry Potter 2... Teletubbies?!… ew, no! What else… Sponge Bob… Batman… Shrek…" She picked up the Shrek DVD. "Shrek will do. I like this movie." She put the disc into the DVD player and waited for it to start.

She began bobbing to the introduction when suddenly someone walked into the room. She switched to swinging her feet instead as she looked up to see who it was. It was Wilt. "Hey Wilt. I was wondering where you were at!" she said smiling. "Wanna watch Shrek?" she asked casually.

"Uh… no, I just, uh…" Fanta noticed that he was trying to say something, so she paused the DVD and turned to him to listen; however, by the time she looked back up he had disappeared out the room.

Was he avoiding her? He said he wasn't going to. The thought upset Fanta, so she tried to take her mind off it. "Hey, now. You're a rock star…" she began to sing to herself as she reached for the remote. She continued watching; trying not to think about Wilt.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Wilt walked through the door again. Fanta noticed he had walked in. She looked up expecting him to say something. He open his mouth to talk. He looked uncomfortable for some reason. This made Fanta feel bad slightly. Did he really feel that uncomfortable around her because of the way she felt? Then suddenly his expression changed to one of confusion.

"Um, Fanta. Why are you watching the TV on mute?"

Fanta looked to the TV and then looked back at Wilt. "I got bored of Shrek so I decided to make my own voices for the characters." she said with a smile. "Makes the story really awkward though." she said, giggling slightly.

"Oh, okay." said Wilt. They both paused for a moment. Why was he so strange all of a sudden?

"Did you want to join me?" She asked, "You can have Fiona and donkey and I'll have Shrek and the Lord Farquad guy."

"Uh, no thanks. I actually just wanted to know if I could ask you something." He began to look uncomfortable again.

Fanta quickly outstretched her arm and faced her palm out to him, as if to say 'halt!'. She kept her gaze on him and her arm in place as she quickly felt around for the remote. Once she found it, she pressed the pause button, not once breaking eye contact. "Good. You stayed this time." She said, slightly bothered. "Shoot". She anticipated Wilt's question. He, on the other hand looked frozen. Fanta's expression then turned to one of sincerity. "Wilt, is everything okay?"

"Uh. Yeah. Everything's fine!" He said quickly and nervously with a grin. "I'll be _right_ back" he promised, "Is that okay?" and once again, before she could answer, he disappeared out the door.

Fanta felt slightly torn up inside. _He's avoiding me. I know it!_ she thought to herself. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. _I think I can actually feel my heart breaking…_ she thought again. She breathed deep and let out a hefty sigh. _I just gotta give him time. He'll get over it. Surely…_. Fanta turned off the DVD, placed it back in its case and added it to the pile. She decided that she'd go to her room. Maybe Mr. Moth had a few other insect friends she could converse with. She got up off the couch and began the long tedious walk to her room. _Man, this house is big…_ she thought to herself.

* * *

It had been about 15 minutes of hard labour, but her mattress fort was complete. "I name this edifice 'SKELETOR', in the name of all that is dark and random!" She crawled into her fort, which only consisted of a chair that sat against the wall, a mattress that leant against it, a pillow to block the end and a blanket to cover the entrance. "And I am Queen… Batman!" She announced to herself. "And I rule all that dwells within this fort!… That's right chair. I'm lookin' at _you._" Suddenly, Fanta heard the sound of the door opening. She crawled midway out of her mattress fort. "Halt! Who dares enter my kingdom of solitude?"

"Its me. Wilt." he said, appearing confused by Fanta's 'kingdom'.

"Oh hey, Wilt" she said, sounding casual. She didn't feel upset anymore. She went to get out of her fort when suddenly it collapsed on her. "If you want in you need to know the password… it's 'ALL HAIL QUEEN BATMAN!'" she announced, her fist in the air. She then dropped it to the ground. She felt squashed.

"I'm sorry, but, Queen Batman?" He asked, baffled.

"I'm Queen Batman." she stated bluntly. She then laughed, "Imagine that… Batman in a dress." She laughed some more.

"Did you want some help?" He offered.

"What? Getting-out-of-this-fort help or mental help?" she joked. He laughed slightly. She hoped that he was relaxed enough now to ask her what he was trying to ask her beforehand. Wilt stepped forward and offered his hand to Fanta. She hung on tightly as he pulled her out from under the mattress. She realised he was touching her hand. She couldn't fight the butterflies. The best she could do was ignore them. He lifted her out and placed her on the ground. She continued to hold his hand tight, even though she no longer needed to.

"Fanta. You can let go of my hand now." he said with a slight smile. Fanta couldn't quite make out his expression. It looked warm. And kind. It confused her a bit. It also made her butterflies stronger.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." she said, her words flowing smoothly. "You see. If I let go. Your going to start asking me a question; and before I get to hear the end of it, you'll run away and I won't see you again for perhaps another 20 mins and the same thing is gonna happen all over again." She dragged her mattress a few centimetres until it was flat on the ground. "Sit" she commanded. Wilt looked uncomfortable. Was it because she was holding his hand? Was it because she was in the same room as him? Was it because she was Queen Batman? Whatever the reason, all Fanta wanted to know was what the question was. It was driving her crazy with curiosity. He sat on the mattress and she sat next to him, not letting go of his hand. She looked up at him. _Why must I punish myself?_ she thought as she felt the butterflies flutter. "Okay. Now what is it that you wanted to ask me, Wilt?" She asked kindly.

Wilt looked even more uncomfortable. Fanta waited patiently for his question. "Uh. I've actually changed my mind. Really I want to tell you something." he said nervously.

Fanta waited, feeling somewhat nervous herself. _What could he possibly be so nervous about?_ she wondered, _I mean, if he feels uncomfortable around me and wants to avoid me he could just say so. It's not like I'm going to bite his head off… I'll just wait 'til he leaves… and THEN I'll cry_.

Wilt looked side to side. "Oh! I just remembered!-" he began with a nervous smile.

_Here we go again…_ she thought to herself.

"-I've got to… do my laundry!" he went to get back up, but Fanta held on. He realised this as he tried to head for the door. Wilt turned around and look at her.

Fanta could feel tears swell up in her eyes again. She didn't care this time. She didn't even care if she sounded like a blubbering mess. "Fine! Just go then! But I wish you would just say it! Its obvious, you know!" She said crying. She stood up from her mattress as Wilt came back and sat on the mattress. She then went and stood before him.

He looked down at her with a guilty expression. "It really that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, upset. "I can tell, okay? I can tell by the way you've been acting all day. The way you've been _avoiding_ me! Your uncomfortable being around me. That's why you keep disappearing. I wish you'd just say it and stop throwing me around like a rag doll!" Fanta paused for a moment, studying Wilt's reaction. He seemed shocked, and saddened. She sat next to him on the mattress, breaking eye contact. She looked at the ground and looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, Wilt. Its just that it really hurts, you know." She felt another flood of tears running down her cheeks. "Is it really _that_ bad that I like you?"

A small tear formed in Wilt's eye. That just made her feel worse. He lifted his hand and wiped a falling tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry, but, you've got it all wrong." he said softly. This time she could even feel the butterflies in her palms. He grabbed her hand and paused for a moment, looking at it. "It's actually the complete opposite." He turned his gaze to her face, looking into her eyes. "I've been doing some thinking, and I've realised, that… that…" he hesitated, "That I like you." he began to blush slightly, but he didn't smile, she could see that he was still awaiting her response. "Is that okay?"

Fanta didn't know what to feel. She felt tingly. But she didn't know if she was happy, or angry. "I… like… you… too…" she replied, confused. "But didn't you say before that you didn't feel the same way? Like, you gave me all these reasons, and you said we'd never work. How did that change? What makes you feel the way you do now?" she questioned, her head was beginning to hurt.

"I guess I was scared." he admitted, looking down with an ashamed expression, "I just didn't expect you to feel that way about me. I'm sorry, is that okay?"

"Yeah. But. You gave me those reasons!" She reminded him. "Why do you like me now?"

"Fanta, I liked you all along. It's just that I didn't realise it. I'm sorry, I've just never felt this way about a friend before. Its all new to me." he explained sincerely.

"So why were you avoiding me and being all uncomfortable around me today?"

"I was nervous about telling you." he answered with an embarrassed smile. Fanta smiled back lightly. She couldn't help it, his smile just did that to her.

Fanta paused for a moment, taking in what had just occurred. "So… You really do like me?" she asked, trying not to blush. She failed miserably.

He looked at her warmly, then looked at her hand and began to stroke her fingers with his thumb. "Yeah. I guess I do." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Then prove it!" she said half jokingly, a big grin on her face.

"How would I do that?" he asked, smiling at her, showing slight confusion by her sudden up beat tone.

"You could…" she thought for a moment, "… You could take me out! …On a date!" she grinned at him, attempting cuteness.

"Sure, okay." he agreed, "That sounds like fun! Where would we go?"

"That's up to you. Surprise me, okay?"

"Okay." he said excitedly with a smile. "I'll meet you here at 7:30 tomorrow night. Is that okay?"

Fanta looked at him happily. "It's a date." She replied.

Author's note-

That's right! Queen Batman! As queen i command you all to review! ... nah it's ok, you don't have to... Would be nice though! What will happen on their date? ^_~ ... Hmm...


	11. It's a Date

Chapter 11

It's a Date

It was ten minutes before the date, and Fanta was in the bathroom getting ready. _I wonder where his taking me!_ she thought to herself excitedly. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:20. _I'd better get back to the room_, she thought,_ maybe we could leave earlier if he's there already_. Fanta could feel the excitement within her. She just wanted to jump up and down and squeal! But she couldn't. She knew she'd have to stay calm, otherwise she could scare him off.

She walked down the halls until she finally came to the door of her room. She could see from under the door that the lights were already on. She opened the door and stepped inside. She was happy to see that Wilt was there, sitting on Bloo's bunk. "Hi Fanta." he greeted her with a smile in his usual positive tone.

She melted. _Oh, that smile..._ she thought to herself.

He expression changed to one of admiration. "You look nice." he said sheepishly.

She evaporated. Fanta tried not to blush, but failed. _Stay cool…_ she told herself. "Hey, Wilt." she said politely, smiling back at him. "Thanks. Uh, you look nice too." Fanta paused for a moment. _So… handsome…_ she thought to herself. She began to blush again as she noticed her girly thoughts had returned. She tried to stay focused. "_So_," she began, "Where are you taking me?" she asked with a smile, trying to be cute.

Wilt smiled at her attempt at cuteness. "I thought I'd take you to see a movie." he said in a positive tone.

"Okay. Cool." she said excitedly, even though she thought the movies where a boring idea. It didn't matter, though. She was just happy to be going on a date with Wilt. "Wanna leave now?" she asked. "I see your already dressed." she said half jokingly. Wilt was wearing his usual attire, which consisted of solely socks and shoes.

"Sure. Why not?" he replied happily. He stepped forward and held the door open for her. She walked out of the room and he followed her.

* * *

They had arrived at the movie theatre. Frankie had kindly offered them a ride to the theatre, so they wouldn't have to waste too much money on transport. Wilt walked out of the bus first and offered his hand to Fanta as she walked down the steps. He was very gentleman like. She kind of liked that about him.

"Thanks, Frankie." said Wilt in a friendly tone. "I promise we wont be back too late."

"Don't wait up!" Fanta called excitedly from outside the bus.

Frankie smiled, "You two behave yourselves, okay?" she said half jokingly, giving them a wink. She closed the bus doors and Fanta waved as she drove away.

Fanta looked up at Wilt, "So what movie are we watching?" she asked happily.

"Attack of the Zombies III." he replied with a grin, holding up the two tickets.

"Ha!" she laughed, _This will be interesting…_ Fanta thought to herself. She laughed for two reasons. Firstly, zombie movies were usually very cliché, and more funny than scary. Secondly, she laughed at the fact that Wilt chose a horror movie for their date. Again, very cliché.

They went inside and bought their popcorn and drinks, and then headed into the cinema. Wilt led the way. He chose a seat somewhere in the middle of the middle row and Fanta sat beside him. She made sure to sit on his right since that was the side his arm was on. She blushed at the thought of him making a move on her. She half hoped that he wouldn't realise why she chose that seat. At least, not right away.

The movie began to start and the lights began to dimmer. Fanta was beginning to feel slightly nervous. What could happen during the course of the movie? Only time would tell. She felt as though it was like being on a roller coaster; the part where your slowly heading up the first hill, awaiting the thrill of the first plunge. She slowly turned her gaze to Wilt, keeping her face towards the screen. She stared at him for a moment. She could only see him between the fades of darkness that appeared during the opening credits. She couldn't tell if she was feeling butterflies or just pure excitement. Her palms became slightly ticklish. Strong butterflies. She continued to stare. The fade of darkness came back. She couldn't see anything now. She waited for the light to come back. As it began to come back immediately she noticed Wilt was staring back at her, a blank expression across his face. _Oh-my-God!_ she thought as she quickly faced the screen. She could feel herself starting to blush. _How embarrassing!_ she thought to herself, _If he didn't think I was a weirdo before, he probably does now!_

She began watching the movie, but she couldn't help herself. She looked at him again and to her embarrassment, she found him still looking back at her. She smiled an embarrassed smile. "Sorry…" she apologised sheepishly.

Wilt looked at her fondly, and wrapped his hand around her left hand, which was sitting on the arm of the chair. "Relax. Its okay." he said, reassuringly.

_Yeah. That's right._ she thought to herself nervously, _hold my hand lovingly. That's REALLY gonna make me relax…_ She didn't want him to stop though.

* * *

It was about half an hour and Fanta was hysterical. With laughter that is. She watched as a zombie walked down someone's hallway running into tables and knocking down photo frames. "A little to much to drink tonight, mate?" she joked to herself in the most Australian male accent she could do. She laughed quietly to herself. However, not too quietly, because someone then shushed her from in front. She covered her mouth and giggled some more. She realised her left hand was beginning to hurt slightly. She looked over at Wilt and studied him for a moment. She had never seen him look so frightened. _Ha ha ha…_ she laughed in her mind, _total role reversal…_ She stroked his hand to comfort him and he began to loosen his grip. The blood flow was refreshing. _Always nice to be able to feel my hand_, she thought. She returned her attention to the screen. The zombie had found the door the man and woman were hiding behind. He began to smash through the door with his head and one of his arms. Fanta tried to contain her laughter. After a few seconds of bashing he finally knocked down the door and staggered into the room. Fanta snickered and quickly covered her mouth. When the zombie finally found his feet, he stretched his arms forward and began to walk towards the man and woman, groaning as he approached. Fanta was able to hold back until the view switched to the man and woman who were cowering on the floor, screaming and panicking. This was too much for her. She suddenly exploded into a hysterical laugh, falling off the chair and on to the popcorn covered floor. "I can't breathe!" she exclaimed as she continued to laugh hysterically. Suddenly, there was a bright light. _Oh no! I laughed myself to death!_ she thought for a second, until she saw that it came from a man in a striped shirt who was holding a torch. "Hello, Mr. Cinema Man." she giggled. He didn't look very happy. He pointed to the exit. Fanta stood up off the ground, containing her giggling, and began to walk to the exit. Wilt followed her.

When they had walk back outside the cinema, Fanta spotted a bench and went and sat on it. Wilt joined her, sitting on her right. "Sorry I got us kicked out." she apologised sincerely. "It just that the zombie was more funny than scary." She paused and then giggled at the thought of the zombie and the screaming couple.

"Its okay." he said positively with a smile, however, hinting slight disappointment. "That movie was getting to scary for me anyway."

Fanta snickered, causing Wilt to frown at her. "Sorry." she apologised sheepishly, trying to hold back a smile. "So what are we going to do now?" she asked, feeling slightly guilty.

Wilt thought for a moment. "Well, we could go and get something to eat." he suggested. "I didn't get a chance to finish my popcorn."

"Sorry." she apologised again, bowing her head. "I really know how to ruin a good time, huh?"

"Aw, don't say that!" he said, trying to sound reassuring, "being kicked out of the cinema was fun!" He gave her a smile.

Fanta looked at him, having not believed him. "Really?" she asked bluntly.

He hesitated for a moment, then gave a weak smile, "Maybe?"

Fanta chuckled to herself. She then grabbed his hand and looked up at him, "I really do hope I haven't wrecked our date." she said sincerely, looking apologetic. "But if you do want to go back home, I'll understand." She bowed her head, looking at his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm having a great time!" he said enthusiastically, "Why would I want to go home now? We haven't even been out for more than an hour yet!"

"Really?" she asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You bet." he said happily. "So tell me, Fanta. What do you think we should do now?"

Fanta thought for a moment. "Well, its dark now…" she began, still in thought. "And all the birds would be asleep in the trees…" She paused for a second. Suddenly, she stood up from the bench and outstretched her right arm, pointing at Wilt, "Lets climb a tree and scare one out of its sleep!" she suggested enthusiastically with a mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry, but, why? What's point in that?" he asked confused.

"It'll be funny!" she said with a smile, trying to convince Wilt. She laughed a little, "The bird would be all like, 'CAW! CAW!'" she said, impersonating a scared bird. She fell against the bench laughing hysterically.

Wilt looked at her seriously, but eventually gave in and began laughing too.

"So. What do you say?" she asked with a grin, laying on the bench.

Wilt was also grinning. He then thought seriously for a moment. "Okay. I guess one won't hurt." he said with a slight look of concern. Perhaps he felt sorry for the bird.

"That's my man!" she rejoiced with her fist in the air, standing on the bench. "Lets go hunting!" She then jumped off the bench and lead Wilt by the hand. "Lets go to the park." she suggested, and began to walk.

"Are you sure you want to do this _now_? Why not in the daytime?" he asked, concerned.

"'Cause, silly, the bird's will see me coming in the daytime!" said Fanta, still grinning.

* * *

After about 5 minutes of walking they had finally reached the park. By this point Fanta was no longer leading Wilt, but rather holding his hand. The butterflies were still going strong. She wondered if he felt them too.

They stopped in front of a large tree that had many leafy branches. A perfect place for birds to sleep. Fanta pointed up with her right arm, keeping her hand in Wilt's. "Let's climb _this_ tree!" She said excitedly, as if she was pointing out a puppy in the window.

Wilt looked up to where she was pointing, "I'm sorry, Fanta, but do we really have to do this?" He looked down at her with a concerned expression.

"Yes." she said bluntly.

"But won't the bird get really scared?" he asked, still concerned.

Fanta grinned and giggled slightly at the thought of the scared bird. "Yeah of course." she said with a kind smile.

Wilt frown at her slightly, folding his arm. "I'm sorry, but, isn't that kind of mean?"

"Nah!" she said casually with a single wave of her hand. "They love it!… its like a wake up call. You know, early bird gets the worm!" she said, grinning at her logic.

Wilt paused and looked at her for a moment. "Wouldn't you rather lay on the grass, and look up at the stars?" He suggested with a smile, gesturing his hand towards the sky.

"Nope." she said smiling back.

Fanta continued to smile at him. He looked uneasy. "… basketball, maybe?"

"Wilt," she began, as she took hold of his hand and held it with both of hers, "If you really don't want to scare the bird, it's okay. You don't have to." she said kindly, with a polite smile. Wilt looked at her warmly, fondness in his expression. She looked into his eyes, she loved it when he looked at her like that. It took her back to that first time they hugged. Without changing her expression or her tone she asked him, "Will you give me a boost up the tree?"

Wilt gave her a disappointed look, but then sighed and gave in. He picked her up and brought her to his eye level. "Just be careful, okay?" he warned with a look of concern returning to his face, "If you need me to get you down, just ask. I don't want you falling out. Is that, okay?"

Fanta just nodded, a large grin forming on her face. She then pointed upwards, looking at the top of the tree, "Onwards!" she commanded. Fanta was risen to the first branch on the tree. It was dark up there. She could barely see anything. She crawled on to the branch and began to work her way up the tree.

She was probably about halfway up the tree now. She looked up, down and all around the branches. No birds. Just where did they sleep then? Then suddenly, at the end of her branch she noticed something dark and round. It moved slightly. Was it a bird? Slowly, she crawled along the branch. She was close to the creature now. She couldn't see it properly, but she could tell it was sleeping. It didn't really look like a bird. Too fluffy. But she couldn't see anything else up there, so it would have to do.

"Fanta? Is everything okay up there?" called Wilt from below.

Fanta ignored him. If she answered, she would wake the creature without startling it, and that would be time and effort wasted. She waited a moment. Until all seem seemed peaceful. She steadied her legs, making sure she wouldn't slip when she moved. She lifted her arms slowly from the branch. _3... 2... 1._ "BOO-YEAH!" she shouted at the creature, raising her arms above it. Immediately the creature startled. It's golden eyes stared at her, and as a reaction it pounced on her, hissing. She felt it's claws sink into the back of her head. "AAAAAH!" she let out a high pitched scream and she threw the creature down the branch she had crawled. From what she saw it landed safely, but unfortunately for Fanta, she began to loose her balance. She could hear Wilt calling from below, but it was all happening too quickly for her to respond. Suddenly all she could see was leaves and branches. THUMP! _Ow! My leg!_ THUMP! _My side!_ She continued to fall until she could suddenly see grass, and pavement. THUMP!

Fanta laid on the grass for what seemed like a moment. "Nice kitty…" she whimpered to herself. She could hear Wilt talking to her, but she was in too much shock to be able to understand him. "Pain…" was all that she managed to whimper. She could then hear what sounded like Wilt panicking. She rolled over onto her back. Things slowly began to sound clearer.

"… gonna kill me! This is all my fault! What do I do?! Fanta! Are you alright! I'm so sorry!" he noticed that she had rolled over.

Fanta sat up. "Yeah I'm fine. I just copped a beating on the way down." she let out a sigh, "Karma…"

Wilt picked her up and held her to his chest, cradling her with his stubbed arm. "Do you want to head back now? Your hurt. I'm sorry, but, you need to rest."

"I'm fine, Wilt!" she said, more positively now with a weak smile, "And you don't have to carry me, I'm heavy for my size."

This made Wilt hold her closer. "Come on. I'll carry you back." He said warmly, with a smile to match.

Fanta gave in. She enjoyed being close to him. She rested her head against him, feeling the rhythm of his walk, and listening to the ambiance of her surroundings. "Sorry if I ruined our night again…" she apologised sincerely.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't." he said in an upbeat fashion. "I mean, we weren't out for very long, but it definitely wasn't boring." he looked at her and smiled. That smile affected her in the strangest way. It made her melt. He could control her with that smile.

Fanta shuffled around so he was no longer cradling her, but rather holding her directly to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his left shoulder. He legs dangled freely has he supported her body. This felt a lot more comfortable for Fanta; and somehow, more intimate. "Weren't we going to catch a taxi?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but I figured it would be a nice night to walk back to Foster's. I mean, if that's okay?" he said, smiling lightly.

"It's fine by me. I'm more worried about you, though. It's a long walk. Are you seriously gonna carry me all the way?"

"It's no problem. Really." he said positively. He then paused for a moment, "Unless you _want_ to call a cab."

"No. I'm fine. But don't hesitate if _you_ need to."

"Don't worry." he said warmly, leaning his head towards Fanta's for a moment. She could hear the smile in his voice. "I will if there's need."

Wilt and Fanta continued to walk in silence. It wasn't awkward, but in fact, very relaxing. Fanta leant her head against his neck. She hadn't felt this at peace in a long time. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing. It was soft and even, but at a different tempo than his steps. She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent and feeling the texture of his skin. He had a unique scent. It was warm and clean, with a very slight, sweet, musk smell. His skin was soft. It felt nice against hers. He was a pleasure to all 5 senses… except taste, of course. She wondered for a moment what his reaction would be if she suddenly licked his shoulder. She began to giggle at the scenario in her head. He would most likely be creeped out.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

Fanta opened her eyes. She knew she couldn't tell him what she was thinking. It would be too embarrassing. "Oh, nothing." she replied casually, "Just had a funny thought." They continued in silence. Fanta began to recognise the trees and houses. They must be very close to Foster's now. She looked to her left and saw the fence. "Were here already?!" she asked, surprised and slightly disappointed.

"Yep." he replied happily, "Having long legs like mine has it's advantages!"

"It must be awesome being so tall." she said in admiration, as they approached the steps. Wilt sat down on the top step, placing Fanta next to him, on his left. "But I guess it wouldn't work so well with me. You know… 'cause I wear a dress." She smiled slightly. She felt too tired to laugh. She looked up at him, she didn't want the date to end yet.

"It's not that great." he began, keeping his smile, "I'm sure it's better being short."

"Yeah, but how many of the other friends are tall and thin like you? Your unique!" she said, almost grinning. "And I think your handsome." she said playfully in a casual tone. She looked in the opposite direction, attempting to hide her blushing. They both paused for a moment. Fanta then felt Wilt's hand touch her chin. He turned her head slowly so she was facing him. She looked up at him to find that he was looking at her endearingly. Fanta's butterflies returned. _Must… resist… blushing…_ she thought to herself. She managed to hold off until he leaned forward, holding her chin in place, and pressed his lips against her cheek. He held his kiss for a brief moment. Fanta savoured every millisecond of his tender kiss, fighting with all her might, the urge to take control and press her lips on his.

He began to pull away slowly. _No! Come back!_ she whined in her head. She looked at him, hoping for more.

He began to blush. He put his hand behind his neck and chuckled in a nervous fashion, "I'm sorry," he began, looking more nervous now, "Is that okay? You know, that I did that? I mean, I wasn't moving too fast, was I?"

Fanta shuffled closer and held out her hand. Wilt lowered his hand down and she took hold of it, stroking it reassuringly. "It's fine." she said kindly. "I really liked it." she said bashfully as she looked down and began swinging her legs gently. Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips on her cheek again. Much to her embarrassment, she began to blush uncontrollably. Wilt must of realised this, because she could feel a smile forming from his kiss. "Come 'ere, you!" she said playfully as she grabbed his face with both hands, and kissed his cheek tenderly. It was a brief kiss, but enough to make Wilt blush too.

She stood up, grabbing a hold of his hand again. "Thanks for putting up with me tonight." she said kindly and sincerely, "If you ever feel like taking me out again, I think its best I don't have anything caffeinated… Unless of course, you want another night like this!" she said with a smile. "Caffeine kinda sends me a little nuts." She added as she began to fiddle with his hand.

"It was no problem." he said softly, "I really did enjoy tonight, and I would love to take you out again, if that's okay." He smiled kindly.

Fanta walked over and embraced him. Things couldn't be better.

Wilt held her against him with his stubbed arm, and stroked her hair with his hand. "Come on." he said with a smile and a slight chuckle in his voice, "Lets go inside."

Fanta let go of his torso as he stood up. Wilt took hold of her hand and led her to the door. He opened it for her, then followed her inside.

Author's note-

I hope you all likey! That was the date. Thoughts? Opinions? REVIEW! ^_^ I would love to hear what you all have to say! You can let me know my clicking the little button on the bottom left of the screen, and scribbling in a few words. Come on! All the cool kids are doing it!

V


	12. A friend Indeed

Chapter 12

A Friend Indeed

Fanta opened her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the bright room. She sat up and looked around. Everyone was still in bed. She looked over a Bloo's alarm clock, but her vision was too blurry to be able to read the time yet. She then looked down at Wilt and began to remember last night. She smiled at the thought of his kiss and threw herself back down on her mattress. She hugged herself and wriggled slightly, _I got a kiss from Wiiiilt! I got a kiss from Wiiiilt!_ she sang teasingly in her head. She grinned and sat up again to look at the clock. It was 8:55. _I guess I might as well get up._ she thought to herself,_ It's almost nine anyhow_. She sat up on her mattress and reached into her bag for her brush. As she began to brush her hair a voice came from the other side of the room.

"Good morning." said a cheery, but sleepy voice.

Fanta looked over to see a sleepy Wilt looking at her. "Morning." she greeted sweetly. _He's kinda cute when he's half asleep_, she thought to herself, smiling slightly.

She watched as Wilt got out from under Bloo's bed, grabbed his toothbrush and walked out the door. She assumed he was heading towards the bathroom. Everyone else began to get up. Fanta continued brushing her hair as they all said their 'good mornings' and headed either to the bathroom or down to breakfast. Fanta put her hair brush away; her hair was neat now and she was beginning to feel hungry. She decided to have breakfast first, so she stood up from her bed and headed out the bedroom door, down to breakfast.

* * *

After she had ate breakfast and done her business in the bathroom, she decided to go and see what Wilt and the others were doing. She was walking down a hallway, when all of a sudden Frankie made an announcement over the intercom.

"Attention, Mr. Herriman. There is a family in the foyer that wants to adopt a friend. Could you assist them? Someone made a big mess during breakfast and I gotta go clean it up."

Fanta paused for a moment. What if it was Wilt they were adopting? _Oh no!_ she began to panic, _I never even considered that!_ She ran down a few halls and a flight of stairs until she had reached the foyer. She could see that a crowd of friends had gathered at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly walked down, wondering who had been chosen for adoption. _Oh, God, I hope it's not Wilt! Not this time! Not yet!_ Once she had made her way to the bottom, she cautiously squeezed her way through the crowd to see who was going to a new home. She gave a small sigh of relief when she discovered that it was not Wilt, but in fact another friend who she had not yet had the chance to meet.

She continued to stand there, and watch as the other friends said their good byes and departed from the group. She watched as Wilt approached the now adopted friend; he was one of the last people say farewell. Fanta waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs until Wilt was done.

Wilt then turned around and began to head for the stares when he suddenly noticed Fanta standing there. "Oh, hey Fanta!" he said cheerfully, "I've been looking for you. I wanted to know if you felt like playing some basketball. That is if you want to."

Fanta looked at him for a moment. He was tall, and a basketball friend. She was short and a rag doll. She really didn't stand a chance at winning at all, but she could never pass up the opportunity to spend time with Wilt. "Sure, okay." she agreed. "But why would you ask to play with _me_? I mean, I'm not very good at basketball." she paused. "Plus I'm a shorty." she added.

Wilt began to blush a little. He broke eye contact and looked upwards. Fanta figured he was trying to hide his blushing and seem casual, rather than bashful. "Well, I though it would be nice to spend some time together," he began, with a smile. The smile she adored. "and so I guessed that playing basketball would be a fun thing to do together, you know." he shrugged as he looked back down at her, still smiling. "I mean if that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay." she said, smiling politely. "Why not." She was glad to be doing an activity with Wilt that he enjoyed. Even though it wouldn't really be much of a game.

They walked out onto the basketball court. Fanta looked at the height of the hoop, and then at Wilt. They wasn't much of a height difference. She wasn't even sure if she could throw that high.

"Here." said Wilt, handing her the ball with a smile.

She held the ball and looked at it. It was almost the same size as her head. "Wilt, I don't think I can throw this." she said sounding unsure of herself as she looked up to Wilt.

"Sure you can!" he said with a positively. "It easy. Just watch." he took the ball from her and shot it through the hoop without even touching the ring.

"Swish…" said Fanta, mimicking the sound the ball made as it passed through. She knew there was no hope of her doing that.

"Now its your turn." he said, looking down at her with a smile. He handed the ball down to her.

She didn't really want to try. She knew she couldn't do it. She looked up at Wilt, seeing his enthusiasm. She knew that basketball would always be his first love, so if she was going to be apart of his life, she would have to give it her all; even though she wasn't the sporty type. Fanta took in a deep breath, concentrating on the hoop. _Here it goes…_ she thought. She threw the ball and watched as it headed towards the hoop. It was on target. It could possibly go in! Then suddenly it hit the board and deflected away from the hoop, falling and then bouncing on the ground. She looked at Wilt to see his reaction.

"That's okay." he said, still smiling. "You just need practice. You'll get better."

Fanta walked over to the ball, and brought it back to Wilt. She was still unsure about playing basketball. "Is it your turn now?" she asked, holding the ball up to him.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if we could have a game, if that's okay?" he proposed, "You know, perhaps a little one on one?" he suggested sheepishly, looking upwards.

Fanta giggled at his shyness and at how he managed to make basketball slightly romantic. "Sure, if you want." she agreed, smiling. "But I don't think I'll be much of an opponent."

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." he said playfully as he took the ball from her, shot it through the hoop and caught it again, all before she could even turn her head.

She looked at him. He was grinning proudly. Then he did it again. And again. And once again. He looked at her as she watched him. He continued to throw the ball throw the hoop and catch it on the rebound. Flawlessly every time. If she wanted a chance at obtaining the ball for even a second, she would have to catch it on the rebound before he does. Wilt was still going strong. "You're not keeping count are you?" she asked in an exhausted tone.

"Yeah." he answered, grinning happily, "But there's still a chance for you to score some points." he assured her, as he continued his game.

Fanta watched as the ball went through the hoop, hit the ground and went back to Wilt. _Ah, Wilt._ she began to think to herself,_ Your so handsome…_ she continued to think. _Wait! No! this is no time for girly thoughts!_ She thought to herself as she continue to watch the ball. _I must prove myself worthy. I must take the ball!_ She began to watch the spot where the ball hit the ground. It was the same spot every time. Wilt had his eye solely on the ball, engrossed in its movement. Fanta began to approach the spot. She would catch the ball on the rebound when it was at her level. She just had to get close enough to do so. She waited and watched. She had to get this just right. She ran up to the spot; this was it! THUMP! Then she was on the ground. She could only see concrete. She could hear the ball bouncing off in the distance but she couldn't hear Wilt. Where had he gone.

"Oh my God! Wilt's killed Fanta!" shrieked Bloo from the back door.

Fanta wanted to laugh at Bloo, but her head hurt too much. Now she could hear Wilt. He must of froze up. _Poor thing_, she thought as she listened, _He's not very good at dealing with my accidents._ Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground and carried somewhere. She knew it was Wilt carrying her, she recognised the feel of his steps and the scent of his skin. Her head finally began to clear up, and she was beginning to understand what had happened. She reached for the sore spots on her head. One where the ball hit her and the other from when she hit the ground. "Ow…" she whined.

"Fanta? Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I keep letting you get hurt! It's all my fault! I'm really sorry! I mean, I'm really, really sorry!" panicked Wilt as he sat her on the kitchen bench.

Fanta could see clearly now. She wasn't as out-of-it as she was before. Wilt had a look of guilt and concern across his face. She reached for his hand and held it, stroking it reassuringly. "Wilt, settle down." she said softly. "It's okay. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I walked in front of the ball. You didn't see it coming." Fanta giggled for a moment, "And neither did I!" she added, a slight grin forming on her face.

Wilt began to look a little less guilty, and more relieved. "I'm sorry. You had me really worried. Bloo said I killed you, and you weren't moving and-"

Fanta interrupted his sentence with a burst of laughter. "Being killed by a basketball! What a way to go!" she joked. Wilt didn't laugh though. He just looked at her sadly. "What? Am I bleeding or something?" she asked, now slightly concerned.

"No. But I think you have a pretty nasty bump on your head. Frankie's gone to get some ice."

_Frankie?_ she thought. _I could only hear Wilt and Bloo. Man, that ball must of hit me hard_. "Wilt," she began, "Don't beat yourself up about it, okay? I'm pretty accident prone." she said with a positive tone. She pointed to a scare on her right arm, it was short and out of place, unlike the stitches she was created with. "I wasn't created with this scar." she began, "I can't remember how I got it. I think a door or something. Or was it a tree?" she paused for a moment, "I dunno. It's not important." She said with a smile, "My point is, I was having accidents _way_ before I met you, okay? Your not at fault here. Plus, I'm always getting hit on the head. It's, like, my thing." She squeezed his hand lightly, hoping he was no longer blaming himself.

He smiled lightly, "Okay." He walked over and took a chair from the corner of the kitchen. As he was coming back to the bench, Frankie came through the door with an ice pack.

"Here you go." she said as she handed Fanta the ice pack. She then turned her head to Wilt. "Wilt, she might have a concussion, so I need you to sit with her for a while, okay?" Wilt nodded and Frankie headed back out the door.

They sat in silence for a moment. Fanta looked at Wilt and smiled. He smiled back, but only lightly. "Well, I though it would be nice to spend some time together," she began, repeating what Wilt had said earlier, a grin forming on her face. "And so I guessed that sitting here in the kitchen with an ice pack would be a fun thing to do together, you know." She grinned even bigger, holding back a laugh. Wilt smiled a little more, but she could see that he still felt somewhat responsible. "Come 'ere." she demanded, as she smiled and reached out to him with both arms. As Wilt shuffled closer she leaned forward and embraced him. "Don't feel guilty, Wilt." she said more seriously now. "I'm alive. I'm fine." she then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and looked up at him to see his reaction. He was smiling now. Fanta brushed her right hand across his cheek and held the ice pack to her head with the other. She was glad to see him happy again.

"I'm sorry." he began, "But shouldn't I be the one comforting you?" he asked, keeping his smile.

"Yeah. But you weren't handling it as well as me. I so figured a roll reversal was in order." she said half jokingly. She began to hold his hand as they both sat there together in a comfortable silence. Then all of a sudden she had remembered what she had been worried about earlier. She felt a bit nervous about asking him, but she needed to know. She looked up at him, slightly concerned. "Um, Wilt. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything you want." he said positively.

"I was thinking. What do we do if one of us gets adopted? Like, do we just never see each other again? Do we call each other? What happens?" Fanta watched as Wilt's face changed from one of content to one of deep thought.

"I don't know." he began. "I really do like you. And I mean, a lot, but I have a responsibility as an imaginary friend, to that little boy or girl out there that needs me. I'm sure I could call you occasionally, but I need to be there for my kid." he paused for a moment, looking down, and then looing back at Fanta. "Does that make sense?"

Fanta wasn't sure what he was trying to say. "No." she replied, a slight whimper in her voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he began sincerely, "What I mean is, as much as I love what we have, if one of us gets adopted, our first priority is our kid, and it would be selfish of me to put my own wants and needs before their's. What I'm trying to say is, if one of us gets adopted, we would have to put our relationship on hold until we meet at Foster's again. Is that okay?"

Fanta didn't know what to say. _Was_ it okay? She didn't know. She felt kind of hurt. She knew she probably would never be first priority with Wilt, that was understandable. She was absolutely fine with that; but was keeping in touch so hard?

"Fanta?" he asked, sounding concerned by her silence. He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, but, don't get me wrong," he began, "I really like you, and I have no intention of ending our relationship. I will miss you." he then wrapped his hand around hers squeezing it slightly, in an affectionate way. "I guess, what I just want to know is, if this situation does occur, would you wait for me?"

"Of course." she answered immediately with a soft voice. "No question. It's just that…" she paused for a moment. "Is keeping in touch really that hard to do? Will it really interfere with your responsibilities _that_ much? Like, what's a phone call for a few minutes every two days or so?" Fanta was beginning to feel upset. Life had been such an emotional roller coaster lately. Wilt stood up from his chair and lifted her off the bench. Fanta dropped her ice pack as he brought her to his chest. She could see that he wasn't happy. She knew he really liked her. So wasn't that enough for him to at least _try_ to stay in touch with her on a regular basis?

"Fanta, I'm sorry, but that's how it's gotta be. That's why were here. Its our duty as friends." He paused for a moment, "Try not to think about it too much." he added, attempting a positive tone, "It may not happen for months… or even years!"

"Or days… or weeks…" she replied sadly. She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry to bring this up Wilt." she apologised, looking up at her face, "It's just that this morning, I was afraid that it was you that was getting adopted. Also, your one of the kindest people I've ever met, and I really want to get to know you better, and be with you longer. I don't feel ready to loose you yet."

He hugged Fanta slightly tighter, and rested his head on hers. "I'm sorry, but you won't loose me." he said with a smile in his voice, sounding more up beat. "Is that okay?"

Fanta nodded. As much as she loved being in Wilt's embrace, she just wanted some time alone to think. Was he right? Was that the way it should be? Was it selfish to want Wilt to stay in touch with her? She tightened her hug around Wilt's neck. She didn't want loose him. Even though he said that she wouldn't, she knew that she would in a sense. She would rarely be able to hear his voice. She would never be able to smell his scent and he could never hold her like he's doing now. Also, she would never be able to see his smile. That smile of his. What it did to her and the way it made her feel was out of her control. To not have him in her life would be so painful. Just the though of it made her want to cry.

"Wilt?"

"Mmm?" he replied, lifting his head and looking her in the eyes.

"I want to go and rest now. I'm a bit tired."

"Did you want me to carry you?" he asked, looking slightly concerned.

"No thanks, Wilt" she replied, faking a slight smile.

He lowered her down to the floor. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Fanta nodded, "I'm fine." she said politely. "I just need some time alone to rest."

He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. It was bittersweet. She knew if they ever got separated, she would never have the pleasure of being kissed by him again; or at least for a very long time. She gave him a weak smile in return and turned to walk out the kitchen door. She needed to find somewhere where she could be alone and collect her thoughts. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. She knew where she could go.

Author's note-

Where did Fanta go? thoughts? Review! Come on! Read and review, ok? I put a lot of work into this (sadly enough, LOL).

BTW, i would like to send a big fat thank you to Tall T (The only one to review my story at the moment) So T H A N K Y O U ! ! !

Come on you guys! Tell me what you think of my story!


	13. Finding Fanta

Chapter 13

Finding Fanta

It was almost the end of lunch time and Fanta wasn't anywhere to be seen. Wilt had finished his lunch around fifteen minutes ago, and he hadn't seen any sign of her since she left the kitchen earlier that day. Had she gotten lost again? Was she feeling okay? She _did _get hit pretty hard. He thought for a moment, _where could she be?_ She had skipped too many meals during her time here. Wilt waited some more, occasionally looking at the doorway to see if she would enter.

Another five minutes had passed and she still hadn't arrived. Maybe she just wasn't hungry? He then noticed Bloo who had begun to approach him.

"So Wilt," he began, almost too casually, "where's your _girlfriend_?" asked Bloo, teasingly.

Wilt frown at him slightly. "I don't know, Bloo. I haven't seen her since this morning. Have you seen her anywhere?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Nope," he replied, "Nowhere." They both paused for a moment. "Did you think she might be mad at you 'cause you tried to kill her this morning?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't try to kill her, Bloo." he said seriously and somewhat irritated, "And she knows that it was an accident."

"That doesn't mean she's not mad at you, you know. I'd be mad at someone if they hit me in the head with a basketball." debated Bloo.

Wilt thought for a moment. _Maybe Bloo's right. Maybe she is mad._ he considered his thought for a moment. _No. That's not it. She even said it wasn't my fault…_

"It's obvious, Wilt." he said in a confident casual tone, leaning against Wilt's chair, "She's mad at you, so she's gone somewhere to secretly plot her revenge." he said, as if it were obvious. Bloo then paused for a moment. "Just go find her and tell her that your sorry. I'm _sure_ she'll forgive you." He began to clean his teeth with the toothpick he had been holding.

Wilt frowned at him slightly, and then suddenly he got an idea. "That's what I'll do." he said with a smile as he stood up from his seat. "I'll find her, and then I'll ask her why she didn't come down to lunch. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason."

"_Sure_!" Bloo called, as Wilt headed towards the door, "If you want to just hear the _truth_ again!"

"I'm sorry, Bloo. But I just don't think that's it." he replied as he continued to head for the doorway. He stopped when Mr. Herriman's voice was suddenly heard over the intercom.

"Attention all members of the household. Due to the up coming event of the annual celebration of my creation, I have decided that tomorrow evening a ball, or a 'dance' as some of you may call it, will be held in my honour. The event _originally_ was to take place in the concert hall, however, _somebody_ decided to have a 'Mustard and Ketchup War'." Mr. Herriman paused for a moment.

Bloo smirked. "Good ol' mustard bombs. Team Ketchup didn't know what hit 'em!" he said proudly.

"The event will _now_ take place at seven PM precisely in the 5th room, and the 17th room directly across from it, on the fifth floor. The dress code is formal and attendance is compulsory." he paused again for another moment. "That is all."

"There you go, Wilt." said Bloo as he approached him again, "Just wait 'til tomorrow night. I'm sure she's _fine_." he rolled his eyes, "You worry too much."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't wait that long. What if something's wrong? She could have a serious concussion." he replied politely with concern as he headed out for the doorway.

He walked to the foyer. "Now where could she have gone to?" he asked himself, bringing his hand to his chin. He paused in thought for a moment. "I know!" he said with a smile, "She probably went to lay down in her bed. She _did_ say she was tired." Wilt happily began to make his way to the bedroom.

After walking for a minute or so, he reached the bedroom door. "Fanta?" he whispered, as he slowly peeked through the door. "Are you in here?" he couldn't see her, so he opened the door completely. She wasn't there. "Hmmm. Maybe she's watching television." he thought aloud. He closed the door and began to walk the halls, looking into each room with a television as he walked past them.

* * *

Wilt had looked into every television room in the house, but there was still no sign of Fanta. "Maybe I should try the infirmary." he suggested to himself. He continued to walk the halls.

Once he had made it to the infirmary, he walked inside. All empty beds. She wasn't here either. Wilt sighed at sat down on the side of one of the beds. Maybe he _did_ worry too much. As he continued to wonder where she could have gone, Frankie walked into the room with what looked like a box of band aids.

"Oh. Hey Wilt." she greeted him casually as she placed the small box in the medicine cabinet. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No. I'm okay. I'm just looking for Fanta." he said politely, "You haven't seen her anywhere, by any chance, have you?"

"Yeah. She's just crashing in my room for a bit." she answered casually.

"Thanks, Frankie." Wilt smiled as he stood from the bed, and moved towards the door.

"Wilt, wait." she said from behind him. Wilt turned around and looked at her. "You can't get in, I've locked the door."

"I'm sorry, but why?" he asked, curious.

"She asked me to. She said that she needed a place to be alone for a while, and that my room was the most comfortable room with a lock to it." explained Frankie.

Wilt looked down at his shoes and thought for a moment. "Why does she need to be alone? Does her head really hurt that bad?" he asked Frankie, looking at her again.

"All she told me was that she had something on her mind that she needed to sort through; but I have no idea what. Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"It's just that she didn't come down to lunch and I've realised that whenever she skips a meal she's either lost or upset. So naturally, I got worried. Is that okay?" he explained.

"Aw! That's so sweet! You two are so cute." she said with an adoring tone, "You have no reason to worry, Wilt. She's _fine_. But I can take you to see her if you want." she offered. "I'm sure she won't mind if it's you."

"Okay. Thanks, Frankie." He replied, and followed her to her room to see Fanta.

* * *

They had arrived at the door of Frankie's room. "Wait here" she said to Wilt quietly. She unlocked the door and quietly walked in, closing it behind her. Wilt listened against the door. Why couldn't Fanta tell _him_? He was sure that whatever it was she had on her mind, she could talk to him about it.

"Hey, Fanta. You feeling any better?" Wilt could hear Frankie ask kindly.

Fanta answered, but Wilt couldn't hear what she was saying. He could hear her voice, but she spoke to quietly for him to be able to hear her words. He listened as they both continued talking. Frankie's voice got quieter too. He continued to listen for perhaps another five minutes when suddenly he could hear footsteps coming towards the door. He backed away as Frankie opened it and stepped through the doorway. She closed the door and before Wilt could ask her anything and led him several metres down the hall, her fingers pressed against her lips.

Once they were at a far enough distance Frankie stopped walking and lowered her finger.

"What did she say? Can I see her?" asked Wilt, curiously.

"Look, Wilt. She didn't want me to tell you at first, because she was scared about how you'd react. But I told her you were an understanding guy, and that you wouldn't think bad of her." she explained sincerely. "She said that the reason she wanted to be alone was because she was feeling bad."

"I'm sorry, but, bad about what?" he asked, sadness and concern filling his expression.

"Well…" she began, somewhat hesitant, "About you saying that if one of you were adopted, you would have to put your relationship on hold." Wilt was beginning to understand now. "And she feels as though it was selfish of her to want to keep her relationship with you while she's with a kid. So I guess she also feels kinda guilty."

Wilt reflected on what Frankie had just told him. It made sense, but was Fanta really the one who was selfish? Or was it him?

"Wilt, why can't you two still stay together while either one of you is adopted?" she questioned, "I don't see how there's anything wrong with it."

Wilt paused for a moment. "Well you see, Frankie." he began, "It's because I ran away from my boy, as you know, and there were a lot of years that I wasn't there for him when I should've been. I just wanna do it right this time around." he explained with sincerity. "Is that okay?"

Frankie paused, looking up at Wilt compassionately. "Wilt, you can still see her, and be there for your kid. Your not gonna let him down by keeping in touch with somebody you love."

_Somebody you love…_ he echoed in his mind. It fit so well, however, immediately he pushed it out of his thoughts, _No, no. It's too soon to be feeling that way…_ he paused for a moment. _Right?_

"She really likes you, Wilt." Frankie reminded him, "Don't let that slip away." She gave him a kind pat on the leg and began to walk away.

Wilt paused for a moment, cogitating Frankie's words. He turned to face her. "Can I see her?" he asked again.

Frankie turned around and began walking back to him. "Mmm, I'm sorry Wilt," she said sincerely, "She said she still felt like being alone. She really wants to think about it some more." she paused, "Well, at least that's what she said."

Wilt nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll wanna talk to you when she comes out." she said, now with a positive tone. "She can't stay in there forever. Besides, I want my room tonight, so I'm gonna have to kick her out then anyhow."

Wilt smiled politely and Frankie continued her walk down the hall. _I guess I'll just have to find something to do until she comes out,_ he thought to himself. He pondered for a moment, and then began to make his way to the basketball court.

* * *

He had been at the basketball court for a while now. He was trying to clear his head, although, he wasn't succeeding. Was Fanta selfish? Or was he selfish for putting his goals before her feelings? He didn't know. He tried to distract himself, but it was all he could think about. She was all he could think about. He stood there with the ball in his hand, staring at the hoop, remembering the day's earlier events. He remembered the ball hitting her in the head. He remembered watching her hit the ground, and Bloo's shrilling accusation. She could have really been hurt. What would have happened if she was? He thought for a moment, shaking his head. She wasn't seriously injured. She was fine. There was no reason to think like this. He went to throw the ball, when suddenly he was distracted by his thoughts again. What if he had of lost her? It was possible. _He_ had been badly injured by a basketball; what was there to say that _she_ couldn't be? What if… he never got to hold her again? Or speak to her? He would never get to hear her giggle, or smell or touch her hair. It was soft and strawberry scented. He stopped his thoughts for a moment. He would be so heart broken if he lost all that. He would miss her. Then he realised. He finally understood. This is why Fanta was sad. She wasn't ready to loose him. To be without him. Even though he knew in his heart she could never loose him; not being able to see him, was like loosing him forever to her. He knew that he wasn't ready to loose her either; through injury or adoption. He needed her, just like she needed him.

It was getting dark now and dinner would probably be ready soon. He shot the ball one last time through the hoop, catching it on the first bound, and then walked through the back door, into the house.

* * *

Dinner had begun not long ago. Wilt walked in and sat at the table next to Bloo and Eduardo. Coco sat across from them. He began to eat his meal. He looked around, trying to locate Fanta. But once again, he couldn't see her anywhere. _This girl never eats!_ he thought to himself in amazement. He turned his gaze to Bloo, and swallowed his food. "Hey, Bloo? I'm sorry, but have you seen Fanta around at all?"

Bloo swallowed his mouthful, then looked at Wilt with an unsure expression, "You _still_ haven't found her yet?" he asked.

"You just missed her." Eduardo cut in, drawing Wilt's attention. "She came in, and quickly ate some food, and I asked her, 'where have you been all day?' and she said no where. Then I told her, that Señor Bloo told me, that you were looking for her, and she said she was looking for you tambien, and that she wanted to talk to you." he said with a smile.

Wilt smiled, "That's great, Ed!" he said enthusiastically as he stood up from the table, "Do you know where she went?"

"Los siento, Wilt." he apologised, "I don't know."

Wilt's smile disappeared, and he slumped back into his chair. "I guess I'll have to find her after dinner."

* * *

Dinner had finished, and Wilt, once again, went to look for Fanta. He decided that he would look in the bedroom first. He remembered that Frankie said Fanta couldn't stay in her room all night, so he assumed that it would most likely be then next place she would go to. He walked out into the foyer and began to make his way upstairs.

After walking for a couple of minutes, he reached the hall in which the bedroom was located. He quietly walked down the hallway until he reached the bedroom door. He opened it slowly and carefully. He peered inside. The lights were on. He opened the door further to discover she was indeed in there, however, she had already gone to bed. Should he wake her? She wasn't covered with her blanket, so maybe she dozed of waiting for him? He wasn't sure what to do. He thought for a moment, then reached for the light switch and closed the door quietly. _I'll talk to her tomorrow_, he thought. It was too early for bed yet. Wilt wasn't even tired, so he figured he would go and see what Bloo, Eduardo and Coco were up to.

Author's note-

Will this be the last chapter from Wilt's pov? Who knows? Keep reading and find out! ............... REVIEW!


	14. Where's Wilt?

Chapter 14

Where's Wilt?

It was daylight. Fanta stirred in her in bed, slowly opening up she eyes, gradually exposing them to the brightness of the room. Brightness? _Aw, man! I must've dozed off!_ She immediately sat up and looked around. Nobody was in bed. She turned her gaze to Bloo's clock. _9:30?!_ she exclaimed in her thoughts, _great I slept in too_. She crawled out of bed and quickly fixed her hair with her hands. She got her toothbrush, and headed for the bathroom. "Well, breakfast is most certainly over," she told herself as she walked down the hall, "Why didn't anyone wake me? Man… I really wanted to talk to Wilt too." When she had reached the bathroom, she opened the door and stepped inside. She brushed her teeth quickly and fixed her hair once more. Once she was done she began to walk back to her room. _Now to find Wilt…_ she thought as she walked back through the halls, _How hard could a thinly built, tall, red guy be to find…_. When she had found her way back to the bedroom, she could see Frankie down the hall carrying a basket of washing in the opposite direction. "Hey, Frankie." she greeted her as she walked closer.

"Oh hey, Fanta." she said, expressing exhaustion through her voice. "Do you have anything that needs washing, now that I'm here?" she asked, "Everybody's getting me to wash all their formal wear because 'The Rabbit' decided that his birthday party should be a 'formal occasion'." she said, disgruntled.

"No. I don't have anything formal. I think I'll just go like this." she replied. She then remembered she was looking for someone. "You haven't seen Wilt anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah. He went out, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." she said positively, "We need to find you something to wear though. You can guess what Herriman would be like if you just turned up in your usual clothes." she said, again expressing irritation towards Mr. Herriman.

"Thanks, but it's alright. Really. I should go and wait for Wilt to come back I really gotta-"

"Nonsense!" she interrupted cheerfully, "Just follow me."

Fanta followed Frankie to the laundry room, _Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'm sure I'll get to talk to Wilt when he gets back_, she assured herself.

* * *

After following Frankie to the laundry room and helping her to unload the clothes in to the washing machines, Fanta was then led to her bedroom.

"Uh, Frankie. I appreciate what your trying to do here, but isn't your clothing a bit to big for me?"

Frankie continued to search through her closet, "I'm pretty sure I had something in here that might fit you."

Fanta paused for a moment. She looked at herself, and then at Frankie, comparing their body types. Fanta could plainly see that she was, in fact, very small compared to Frankie. Just what exactly did she get around in? "Frankie, what could you possibly have in that closet that would fit me? The only thing I can think of is something that is meant to look skimpish. Like lingerie. I don't think wearing lingerie would be considered very formal."

"It's not lingerie, Fanta." said Frankie, revealing slight irritation towards Fanta's assumption. "It's a shirt. It's black and it looks kind of formal. If we alter it slightly, we could pass it off as a dress."

Fanta understood now. It seemed to make sense. Frankie's shirt size was close to her dress size. Hopefully it was a long shirt. Fanta continued to wait as Frankie looked for the shirt. She looked over at Frankie's clock. It was 10:15. Would Wilt be back yet? "Look, Frankie. I really am grateful that you've gone to all this trouble-"

"Don't be silly!" she interrupted cheerfully, "It's no trouble at all." she assured Fanta as she continued searching.

"Um. Yeah. But if you can't find it, it's okay. I can probably borrow something from someone else. I think I should really be looking for-"

"Found it!" she interrupted again. She held up the shirt as she turned around and showed it to Fanta. "What do you think?" she asked with a smile.

It was a very nice shirt. It was black and sleeveless with a wavy 'V' cut. Fanta couldn't help but notice, however, that it looked a bit too short. And the 'V' was very low cut. "It's… nice." she replied with uncertainty.

"Go try it on." suggested Frankie as she gave Fanta the shirt and enthusiastically guided her into the closet. She shut the door and Fanta began to undress.

Fanta could barely see a thing. It was pretty dark. After she managed to shuffle out of her dress, and into the shirt, she cautiously opened the closet door.

"How does it fit?" Frankie asked as she creeped out.

Fanta continued to walk out, feeling very uncomfortable. "I think it's too short." she said, calling attention to the length of the shirt. "And I think that it might be a bit low cut." she added.

"Hmmm." Frankie though for a moment. "We'll worry about the length in a second, but I think I know how we can fix the 'V' cut." she said as she went through her drawers. She then picked out a black silk scarf. "Here. Hold Still." she said, as she stretched the sides of the 'V' cut across each other, holding it in place with the black scarf tied around under her chest. "That ought'a do it!" she said enthusiastically.

"No…" disagreed Fanta. "Sure it made the 'V' cut smaller… but now my chest looks like it's gonna fall out of the shirt. It's like a push up bra… and plus it's cutting of my circulation." she added.

"Yeah. I guess your right." agreed Frankie, in a slightly disappointed tone.

"I don't think the shirt's gonna work." Fanta concluded. "Thanks though."

"It's no problem. I guess you might as well go change back."

"Yeah." she agreed. Fanta headed towards the closet door when suddenly Frankie's door swung open. What happened to her lock?!

"HEY FRANKI-" Bloo yelled from the door as he began to enter the room, however, he suddenly paused when he noticed what he had walked in on.

Fanta just stood there in her skimpish outfit, frozen by Bloo's sudden and unexpected entrance. Bloo just continued to stare at her, frozen. Fanta looked as though she was about to cry; but her voice revealed embarrassment and fear, rather than sadness. "Bloo… you need to leave now…" she said frankly. Bloo continued to stand there; shocked and dumbfounded. "NOW!" she yelled, causing him to jump and scurry out of the room, closing the door behind him. Fanta ran into the closet and closed the door. "That. Was. _Extremely_. Traumatising." she said to Frankie from inside the closet as she began to undress. Her voice sounded as though she was on the verge of crying.

"Geez! Doesn't he know how to knock?!" Frankie commented irritably.

Fanta had finished changing. She walked out of the closet and handed the shirt and scarf to Frankie, "Thanks, Frankie." she said gratefully. "But I think it looks a bit too skimpish on me."

Frankie took the shirt and scarf and placed them in her drawer. "Yeah." she agreed, "Sorry I couldn't help. Did you want me to have another look?"

"Nah, its okay." Fanta said kindly. She began to head towards the door, "Thanks again." she said before she headed out.

"No problem." she said cheerfully.

Fanta walked down the hall. _Now where could he be? Should I check the foyer or the bedroom?_ she pondered. Just then, she could here music being played in a room down the hall. Perhaps whoever was in there knew where Wilt was. She quickened her pace as she headed towards the room. She peered through the doorway to see who it was.

"Hello, Blooregard." she said in a casual tone, as if their last encounter didn't faze her. Bloo paused his Guitar Hero game. "Can I ask you something? Well, actually two things?"

"No, Fanta. I _don't_ want to see you try on more lingerie." he answered firmly, before she could even ask.

"No, Bloo. Its got nothing to do with that." She paused for a moment, "And it wasn't lingerie!" she corrected him. "I just wanted to know why none of you guys woke me this morning. Who's idea was that?"

"Wilt's" he said candidly, as be began playing his game again, "He went all _lovey-dovey _and _insisted_ that we should let you sleep. Something about you looking peaceful." he told her, frowning more and more every time he missed a note.

Fanta felt happy that Wilt found her sleeping admirable, but she really would have liked to have had breakfast that morning. "Do you know where Wilt is?" she asked Bloo.

He didn't answer straight away, as he was distracted by the game. "Sure," he said, "I'll tell you if you play me."

"I can't, Bloo." she said sincerely, "I really gotta find him. I have to-"

"Come on!" he whined. "It's Guitar Hero _2_!" he emphasised.

"Just tell me, Bloo. Frankie said he went out. Do you know if he's back yet." she asked in a more serious tone now.

"Like I said," he began stubbornly, yet teasingly, "I will 'tell you', if you 'play me'."

Fanta sighed irritably. "Very well… but ONE game only!" she demanded, "And then you tell me."

"You got it!" said Bloo excitedly as he flicked through the list of songs.

* * *

It was five songs later, and Bloo still hadn't told her. Fanta was getting annoyed. They had almost finished the fifth song. If Bloo didn't tell her where Wilt was, she was just going to leave.

"Okay." she said as the last note was played, "Where's Wilt?" She turned to him for an answer, but his eyes were still fixated on the screen, awaiting the results.

"AAAAH!" he shrilled, "I lost again! This guitar's broken." he said, disgruntled. He took Fanta's guitar and switched it with his. "Here, let's swap. I wanna do 'John the Fisherman' again."

"No, Bloo." she said seriously as she slid off the couch, onto her feet. "No more songs. Just tell me where Wilt is."

Bloo rolled his eyes, "If you _really_ wanna know that badly." he began, "He went out with Madam Foster this morning to go look for abandoned imaginary friends."

"Do you know when he'll get back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…" Bloo said casually, "Maybe playing me might jog my memory." he offered with a sly grin. "Free Bird." he suggested.

"See ya, Bloo." she said, slightly frustrated, as she headed out the room. She began walk down the hall. It was close to lunch time. Perhaps if she waited in the foyer for a while, she may be able to find Wilt as he walks in. She continued to walk down the halls and flights of stairs until she had reached the foyer. She sat herself at the bottom of the stairs and began to wait.

She could hear the clocks ticking in the waiting room. The house seemed unusually quiet. _What if he already got back?_ she wondered. She stood up and made her way to the window. She looked outside. The bus was there, but she couldn't see any sign of them. Fanta turned away from the window, returning her gaze to the rest of the foyer. The boring foyer. She then remembered that Frankie drives the bus, and she didn't go with them, so they must of taken Madam Foster's car. Or walked. She began to look out the window again. It was much more interesting.

Suddenly, Mr. Herriman made an announcement. "Attention members of the household. Lunch will commence in precisely two minutes in the dining hall."

Fanta continued to stare out the window. She _really_ needed to talk to Wilt. She needed to-

"Miss Fantasma," a voice addressed her from behind, interrupting her thoughts.

Fanta turned around and saw Mr. Herriman standing behind her. "Hi, Mr. Herriman." she said politely.

"I have announced that lunch will be served quite shortly. I suggest you make your way to the dining hall, post haste." he said firmly.

"I will, but, I need to wait for Wilt to come back. I need to speak with him." she explained.

"I'm sure Master Wilt will return momentarily." he assured her, "Once he does, he will join the rest of the house for lunch and the both of you may converse then or afterwards."

Fanta hesitantly looked out the window, and to her surprise, she saw Wilt and Madam Foster coming through the gate, having returned from their search. "But he's back now!" she said excitedly.

"And as I've previously stated, you may speak with him after you have gone to lunch." he reminded her firmly.

"But I only need five minutes!" she insisted, "I've just got to-"

"And lunch begins in one. Come along, Miss Fantasma." he interrupted, warningly. She didn't move, so he took her by the arm and led her to the dining hall. She tried non-violent resistance, but failed. He was surprisingly strong for an old rabbit.

One he had completely dragged her into the hall, he let go of her arm, and left her laying on the floor. Fanta remained on the floor, listening for the sound of Mr. Herriman hopping away. All of a sudden, she heard the front door opening. Fanta arose from the floor and ran over to the door way. _It's Wilt! Wilt's there!_ she though excitedly, her face expressing her emotion. _I can FINALLY talk to him!_ She went to walk out the room, only to discover that Mr. Herriman had a hold of her again. She tried to break free. No such luck. She watched as Wilt went up the stares, disappearing from her sight. Fanta let out a hefty sigh. She would have to try and find him after lunch. At least he was in the house. It would be a lot easier to find him now. Or so she assumed anyhow.

* * *

Fanta had quickly finished her lunch. Having ate so fast was giving her slight indigestion, but she didn't care. She wanted to find Wilt. She needed to talk to him about yesterday, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. She ran up the stares and down the halls. Where could he be? She decided that she'll check the bedroom first. She ran to the door and peered in. No luck. _Okay. Where next?_ she wondered. _TV?_ she guessed, and ran to the television room she mostly saw him in. Not there either. She had only just ate, so all this running was giving her a cramp. _I'll ask Frankie again… It'll save me running everywhere_, she thought as she ran towards the laundry, her arms wrapped around her sides, her cramp worsening.

"Frankie?" she called out when she had reached the laundry. But Frankie wasn't there. Fanta sighed. She couldn't be bothered searching. Her sides hurt to much anyhow. She began to make her way back to her room. _I'm sure I'll see Wilt at the dance thingy…_ she reassured herself.

She continued to walk the halls until she reached the bedroom. She opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her again. She went over to her mattress and collapsed on it. She let out a weak groan, her voice muffed by the mattress. She had indigestion. She had a cramp. She couldn't find Wilt; or anyone else she was looking for, for that matter. Also, she had no dress for tonight. She shuddered as she remembered Bloo's sudden entrance that had occurred earlier, and rolled onto her back. She laid there for a while, wondering where Wilt could possibly be and what he was doing. Maybe he was helping Frankie decorate the rooms for the party tonight? It made sense. The ceilings were quite high in this house, and Wilt was very tall. She could see how he would be very useful. She thought some more about yesterday. Hopefully Frankie was right. Hopefully Wilt didn't think she was selfish. She hadn't spoken to him all day. Just what exactly _did_ he think of her now? _If only could fast forward time…_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly the door swung open, startling Fanta. She sat up and found that Coco and Frankie had burst into the room. "How come everyone else can manage to find me?" she asked herself.

"Hey, Fanta! Check it out." Frankie said excitedly as she held up an article of clothing.

Fanta took a moment to look at it. It was a black dress. Very formal looking. It was her size too. Fanta smiled. "For me?" she asked.

"Coco!" replied Coco with her usual pleased expression.

Fanta stood up from her mattress and walked over to them. The dress looked as though it was made from silk. It was a similar length to the dress she was wearing now; perhaps slightly longer. It had a straight horizontal cut across the top with thin spaghetti straps, and a small split up the left hand side. She was relieved by the fact that it wasn't at all skimpy. It also had light blue frills, made from a light synthetic material across the horizontal cut and around the bottom on the dress. It was mesmerising. She reached out and touched the dress; lifting it slightly with her hands. "Where did you guys get this?!" she asked, astonished.

"Well," Frankie began, "I was talking to Coco about the party tonight, and I was telling her how you didn't have anything to wear, and so I asked her if she had laid anything lately that you could probably use, and then suddenly she laid and egg and this was inside." she explained.

Fanta was over come with joy. A new dress! It had been a while since she had wore something new. Fanta grinned. "Thank you, Coco!" she rejoiced, as she let go of the dress and threw her arms around Coco.

Coco smiled with a pleased expression.

Frankie handed Fanta the dress. Fanta held it for a moment. Feeling the material. Then she thought for a moment. "Coco. I've realised that you don't really wear clothes; and since Mr. Herriman said that everyone has to dress formal, I was wondering, what are you going to wear?" she asked as she tore her gaze away from the new dress. "'Cause I just won't feel right going in this lovely dress, if you don't have anything." she added.

"Coco coco co." she replied.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to do; but Frankie said that Mr. Herriman will start lecturing if I didn't have something formal to wear." said Fanta.

"Co-co co-co coco." whined Coco.

"Come on, Coco!" said Frankie, attempting to persuade her. "Dresses aren't that bad!" she said with a smile.

"Co-CO coco co CO." she replied stubbornly.

Fanta thought for a moment. "You could wear a tie. Ties are formal."

"Coco co-_co_." she pointed out.

"Girls can wear them too, you know." Fanta replied.

"Yeah." agreed Frankie. "Just make it a girly colour. Like pink or purple or… I don't know. Anything that looks feminine, I guess." she said with a shrug.

Coco paused for a moment, and then suddenly laid an orange plastic egg. Frankie opened it, revealing a pink tie inside.

"There we go." said Fanta, pleased that Coco now had at least something nice to wear. Even though it was only a tie.

When Frankie had finished tying Coco's tie, Coco then laid another egg. A blue one this time. Fanta opened it and found a small tiara inside. Coco picked up the tiara with her feet and placed it on her head.

Fanta started at Coco for a moment. She looked a bit odd, but at least she looked formal. Formal enough to keep Mr. Herriman from lecturing her anyway.

Coco walked over to the mirror and began to admire her new look.

"Well I gotta go help set up the rooms for tonight. I'll see you girls later." Frankie said friendlily as she went to walk out the door.

"Hey, Frankie?" Fanta asked her before she had completely walked out.

"Yeah?" replied Frankie, taking a step back in the room.

"Would you happen to know where Wilt is by any chance?"

"Yeah, sure. He and a few other friends are helping me set up. Did you still need to talk to him?"

Fanta thought for a moment. _He's probably really busy… I guess I'll see him tonight though…_ "Yeah." she answered, "But if he's busy, I can always talk to him tonight."

"Okay then. See you girls later." she said with a smile as she walked out the door.

Fanta looked over to Coco, who was still admiring herself. She kind of reminded her of the old Sarah. How she used to want to play dress up and pretend they were princesses, or Barbies. It was a bittersweet feeling. It brought her joy to remember the good times, but it hurt to know that they were gone forever; and that the old Sarah was gone with them. She knew though, that perhaps one day, another little girl, or a very feminine little boy, will want to adopt her and make _new_ memories. She smiled slightly. At least the future involved love at some point. Whether it was from Wilt, or from a new kid. Or even both! She knew was going to be needed by someone someday; and that's what gave her hope.

Author's note-

One more chapter to go! Let see some reviews!


	15. The Dance

Chapter 15

The Dance

It had been a few hours now. Fanta had spent the afternoon preparing for the party with Coco and Eduardo. Fanta was surprised by how much Eduardo new about hair and skin care. It made she slightly nervous. She wasn't very much into those things. She didn't want to turn up to the dance looking like a Barbie; she was a rag doll, she wasn't meant to be very glamorous.

Eduardo had taken a curling iron to her hair earlier, so her hair appeared somewhat shorter. Thankfully, the curls didn't make her hair look big. She was also now wearing her new dress. It fit perfectly. _Coco has a good eye…_ she thought to herself.

It was almost time to head towards the room. Fanta could feel herself become nervous. Why was she nervous? Eduardo must have picked up on this, because she came over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "No te preocupes, Fanta. Don't worry." he began with a smile, "Señor Wilt will find you very attractive."

Fanta blushed. That wasn't what she was nervous about. She was nervous about talking to Wilt. She was nervous about what he thought of her after Frankie had talked to him yesterday. Coco led the way out of the room, Fanta followed, guided by Eduardo who was behind her, his hand on her back.

They walked through the halls and up the flights of stairs. As they went, other groups of friends joined them. Fanta could feel her heart racing. She felt dizzy and her palms became sweaty. She began to take slow, even, deep breaths. _Chill…_ she told herself, _Everything's gonna be A-Okay. You don't need to worry. Wilt's a nice guy. And he likes you too…_ she then paused her thoughts for a moment. _Well, I hope he still does_, she thought with grief.

They walked down the final hall. They could see the party had just begun. People had food and drinks and were walking across the hall, from one room to the other. The music was loud enough to hear over people's voices, but served more as background music rather than something somebody would dance to. It puzzled Fanta slightly. This was a 'Dance', right?

As they approached the rooms, the group split up. Fanta was left standing between the two rooms. She peered into both of them. Which one was Wilt in? She couldn't see him anywhere. She decided to enter the one on her left. She ventured in slowly, looking around to see if there was anyone she recognised. It was hard to see. The light's were on, but it was very crowded. _No wonder they needed two rooms. Three wouldn't of hurt though_, She thought as she continued to shuffle her way through the crowd. She spotted Bloo in the corner with an annoyed looking Mr. Herriman. Fanta couldn't help but laugh. She watched as they both stood there, completely still. Bloo was mimicking his face almost exactly. He looked very distinguished with his outfit, almost an exact copy of Mr. Herriman's, right down to the stove pipe hat and the monocle. Fanta approached him.

Bloo peered at her from the corner of his eye, keeping his expression and stance the same as Mr. Herriman's.

Fanta patted him lightly on the head, "Very formal indeed. Well done, old chap. Good show!" she said jokingly, with a British accent.

Bloo didn't reply. He just smiled; pleased with himself.

Fanta walked away with a grin on her face, beginning her search for Wilt again. She looked around once more. He definitely wasn't in there, so she made her way back to the hall, squeezing through the crowd until she reached the doorway. She walked out into the hallway and waited a moment. What a relief it was to be out of that crowded room. She breathed deeply, and then began to walk to the other room. Thankfully, this one wasn't as crowded; and there was food there too. She moved her way through the crowd and towards the table. She looked at her options. It was all finger food. She picked up a cracker and brought it to her mouth. It wasn't very nice. It lacked salt. She turned around and scanned the room with her eyes as she ate the remainder of her snack. Wilt wasn't there either. Maybe he wasn't coming? _Nah…_ she thought,_ Mr. Herriman said that attendance was compulsory_. She looked around one more time and noticed Frankie on the right side of the room. She looked bored. Fanta began to make her way over to her.

"Hey Frankie." she greeted her with a polite smile.

Frankie's expression turned from boredom to one of cheerfulness. "Hey Fanta!" she returned the greeting. "Wow, you look really pretty!"

Fanta blushed slightly, "Um. Thanks. You look pretty too." she said with a smile.

"I like what you've done with your hair." she complimented. "Did you do it yourself?"

"No. Eduardo did it for me." she answered. For some reason, that sounded strange to her, even though it was the truth.

Suddenly there was a clatter back at the table. Both Frankie and Fanta turned their heads to find that George Mucus had a whole platter of finger food stuck to his arm. Frankie let out a groan in frustration. She then turned her gaze back to Fanta. "Sorry, Fanta, I gotta go take care of this." she said sincerely.

"That's okay." Fanta replied understandingly. She watched as Frankie walked towards George, lecturing him as she approached. She returned her gaze to the rest of the room. Still no sign of Wilt. She sighed, slightly frustrated. As much as she liked living in this house, he hated the fact that it was near impossible to find anyone in it. Perhaps if she learnt her way around, she might have a better chance, but she knew better than to go exploring again. She looked across the room and saw a door that led to a balcony. She began to head towards it, shuffling her way through the crowd. Some fresh air would be nice.

Once she had reached the door she opened it and walked out onto the balcony. The temperature was slightly cooler outside, but still comfortable. She slowly walked over to the edge of the balcony and leant on the rail with her elbows. She took a deep breath of fresh air to calm her nerves. Would she get to talk to him at all tonight? She could sense someone behind her at the door way. They were slightly blocking the sound of the others inside. She turned around to see who it was. It was Wilt. She didn't know how to react. He looked somewhat surprised to see her. Was he not expecting her to be out here? He continued to stand there, staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Uh. Hi, Wilt." She said sheepishly. She smiled slightly. He continued to stand there, without moving. "Um, Wilt?"

"Uh. Hi!, I'm sorry." he finally replied. He looked nervous for some reason. "Um. I… uh… you look…" he began to blush slightly, he kneeled down and brought his hand around from behind his back, "Here." he said, presenting her with a red rose, whilst holding a nervous smile on his face.

Fanta accepted the rose from him, slightly confused. Maybe he didn't think bad of her after all. Just why was he nervous anyway? She looked down at the rose and smiled. No one had ever given her a rose before. She looked back up at Wilt. He looked slightly less nervous. "Thanks." she said gratefully, smiling sweetly. "I like your tux." she complimented.

He smiled at her kindly; only making her feel more nervous. "Thanks." he replied. He hesitated for a moment, "You look beautiful." he said softly, smiling nervously again. "I'm sorry. Is it okay to say that?"

Fanta blushed but it didn't faze her. She felt beautiful now. "I've been trying to find you all day." she began. "I really need to talk to you." she told him.

"I need to talk to you about something too." he replied, smiling lightly, his nervous expression fading. "I was also trying to find you, but people kept asking for my help, so I never got the chance." he explained.

"That's okay." she replied with a small smile. "Did you want to go inside somewhere and talk?" she asked.

Wilt nodded with a smile and stood up. He held the door open for her and followed her inside. They walked through the crowd, heading towards the doorway. Halfway across the room, Wilt took hold of her hand, holding it with his finger tips as he began to guide her towards the door. She wrapped her hand around his thumb, it was nice to be able feel his skin again. They continued out of the room and down the hall, until they were about three rooms down.

Wilt opened the door to the room, and Fanta stepped in. In the room was a television, a couch, a coffee table and other various objects like games and DVDs. Wilt walked over to the couch and sat down. Fanta followed, sitting to his right and placing her rose on the coffee table. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, smiling at her.

His smiled made it hard for her to speak. She took a second to collect her thoughts. "Wilt, I want to apologise." she began sincerely. Wilt look surprised by this, but she continued anyway. "It was selfish to want you to keep in touch with me. Your right. You or I shouldn't be putting our wants before the kids who adopt us. It was wrong of me to even ask you that question, and put you in the position where you probably felt like you had to choose. I'm sorry Wilt. I'm so very sorry. I really like you, more than I've ever liked anyone, and I hope that I haven't ruined what we have. I hope you don't think bad of me." Fanta bowed her head. She was hoping to never bring this up, but it would hopefully make him understand. "You see," she began again, as she looked him in the eye, "A long time ago, back when I was living in Australia, I once had feelings for another imaginary friend, kind of like the feelings I have towards you; but not as strong.

"He and I were neighbours. We weren't really close friends or anything, but I really admired him, and we had fun hanging out. He was really smart and inventive, he could make everything from anything. He was this robot, android looking guy. His boy and my girl used to play sometimes." she paused for a moment. "They were good times too." she added. "One day, during the summer, I remember I summed up the courage to tell him how I feel. I tried writing him a letter, but I was so nervous, my writing turned out really messy, and almost impossible to read. So then I decided to tell him face to face." she laughed a little. "I was _so_ nervous! My heart was racing and my palms were all sweaty and gross…" she paused for a moment, slightly saddened by the memory. "I told him. And you know what he said to me?" she asked Wilt, who was listening attentively.

"What did he say?" he asked, curiously. The smile had gone from his face.

"He said we couldn't be friends anymore. He said he didn't like me in that way, and now that he knew how I felt, things will never be the same." Fanta looked away, remembering the pain she felt that day, "I ruined our friendship. If I had of said nothing, we could of stayed friends." she looked back up at Wilt, she could see sympathy in his expression, "I vowed that day, that I would never let my emotions ruin another relationship again; and for all the years since, I've been successful at doing that. But with you I just keep taking these risks. I was lucky to have you feel the same way about me, then I had to go and ruin it by wanting you to always be with me. Now you probably think I'm selfish. I'm sorry, Wilt. I'm sorry I ruined our relationship…" She bowed her head once more. "I was so focused on how _I_ wasn't ready to loose you, I forgot what was important to _you_."

Suddenly she felt Wilt's hand under her chin. He tilted her head up, staring her in the eyes. She stared back. Did he still like her? How exactly did he feel after hearing all that?

"Fanta, I'm sorry, but, you haven't ruined anything." he said softly with a gentle smile across his face, as he removed his hand from her chin. "You're not selfish either. It was _me_ who was being selfish." he added.

Fanta looked at him slightly surprised. Wilt? Selfish? "How on earth have _you_ been selfish?" she asked, astonishment in her tone, "You were putting your future kid before your yourself. You sure you don't mean 'self-LESS'?" she asked.

"No." he answered, now with a straight face. "You see, a very long time ago, I ran away from my boy, because I thought I let him down by loosing a basketball game that was really important to him. It turned out to be a big misunderstanding, but still, I was away from him all those years when he needed me; so I did let him down in a sense. So I made a promise to myself, that I will always be there for the next kid that adopts me, and that I won't let him or her down." he paused, noticing Fanta's blank expression. "I'm sorry, is this making any sense?"

Fanta nodded, her expression still blank.

"I'm selfish 'cause, I put my own goals and desires before you. I mean, I got so caught up in what I wanted, and what made me feel better, I totally ignored your feelings, and the fact that I would also be letting _you_ down. So, I guess I should be the one who's sorry." He looked away with a guilty expression. "And, also." he added, before Fanta could reply, "I'm not ready to loose you either. I want to keep in touch with you too. If that's okay."

Fanta's face was still blank. _So much information…_ she thought wearily. She studied Wilt's expression. Fanta then stood up from where she was sitting, standing on the couch. She took a few steps forward and threw her arms around Wilt, embracing him caressively. "You shouldn't feel guilty." she told him, "You were only doing what you thought was best; and I'm pretty sure that's not something a selfish person would do." She looked up at him, hoping for a positive reaction.

He began to smile again. "You weren't selfish either." he replied as he put his stubbed arm on her back, holding her to his chest. "And I think I know how we can work this out." he added.

"How?" she asked, curious.

Wilt thought for a moment, bringing his hand to his chin. "How about, if either of us gets adopted, we call each other every night or two." he began, "That way, it doesn't interfere with the time we need to spend with our kid, because they'll be asleep." He said with a smile.

Fanta grinned. "So I'll hear from you every couple of days?" She asked excitedly.

"Or few." he added. "But yeah, every couple of days." he confirmed, smiling at her excitement.

Fanta felt so happy. She hugged him tighter, but then suddenly remembered something. She looked up at him, he's smile faded when he noticed that hers had.

"What's wrong? Did I forget something?" he asked sincerely.

"Will I ever get to see you?" she asked, hoping for a yes.

"Sure!" he said with the smile she loved. "We can meet up… say, every month?"

Her eyes lit up. "Every month is great!" she said with a grin as she bounced on the couch with excitement.

Wilt grinned back, catching onto Fanta's enthusiasm. "It'll be a good chance to catch up, and for our kids to meet each other, you know?"

Fanta could feel her excitement building.

"We could all meet up somewhere and hangout for the day."

_Excitement level, 9.5 on the Richter Scale…_ she could her the voice in her head say.

He began to blush, "And perhaps, if our kids get along _really_ well, we could probably… have some time to ourselves." he chuckled nervously, breaking eye contact. "I mean, if that's okay." He looked back at her with a smile. That smile could melt her in an instant.

However, Fanta was too excited to melt, or even to blush at Wilt's suggestion. They were going to call each other! And see each other every month! She would be with him always! Fanta couldn't control her excitement. Before she could even stop herself, she stretched upwards, taking hold of Wilt's face with both hands, and pressed her lips against his.

At first Wilt didn't react, but after a few seconds, he put his hand on her back, holding her closer. That was when Fanta suddenly realised what she was doing. _HO-LY. CRAP._ she thought in her head, _WHAT AM I DOING?!_ She quickly pulled herself away, blushing uncontrollably. Her heart was racing, and her palms had begun sweating. She looked up at him, he looked somewhat surprised. "Oh my God. Wilt! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" she began to explain in a panic.

Wilt began to smile at her warmly. Keeping his stubbed arm and hand on her back, her brushed his long thumb across her cheek endearingly.

Meanwhile, Fanta continued to panic, "I just got so excited about what you were saying, and I just lost control and I-" Her speech was unexpectedly interrupted as Wilt lips suddenly forced themselves onto hers, bring her speech to a halt.

Keeping his lips on hers, he brought her closer to his body, his stubbed arm caressing her back, holding her firmly. He parted from her for a brief second, taking in a small breath. Immediately he returned his lips to hers, tilting his head slightly, in a different direction than before.

All the while, Fanta wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to take control of the kiss. She was blinded by the passion she was feeling. It was in her blood, like a sweet venom searing through her veins. She had never been kissed before. At least never like this. She couldn't take control, even if she wanted to.

His hand slowly moved from her shoulder to the back of her neck. He pulled her body up closer, lifting her off the couch, deepening his kiss. He parted from her briefly again, taking a small breath and tilting his head in the opposite direction. He continued to kiss her without delay, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She could feel the warmth of his hand on her scalp, tingling every hair follicle it touched. She listened to his breathing as he kissed her, it was fast and uneven. Fanta placed her hand over his heart, feeling it's rapid beating. She breathed deeply, allowing his scent to fill her lungs. The pure ecstasy of his kiss set all her senses alight. She let out a slight moan that she couldn't hold back, causing Wilt to do the same as he pulled her in even closer. Fanta felt as though she was wrapped in a cacoon passion; she couldn't sense anything but Wilt. He was all she could see, hear, feel, smell… then Fanta remembered something from their date that had struck her curiosity. She was too caught up in the intense sensations she was experiencing to conjure up the will to stop herself. As Wilt went to briefly part his lips from hers again, she brushed the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip.

Before she could even pull her tongue back, he slid his slightly into her mouth, and again placed his lips on hers. She slowly moved her tongue with his, as he caressed her head with his hand.

She had never felt like this before. She let out another soft moan.

Wilt quickly breathed in and out heavily, expressing an increase in the passion he felt with a slight moan. He then lifted her up even further from the couch, moving his lips across her cheek and down her neck, kissing as he went.

She didn't want to stop. Oh, _GOD_, how she wanted to keep going. It was so intense. The immense pleasure she was feeling was sending her completely out of control. She felt his soft lips lay kisses on her neck. He began to work his way back up to her lips. "Wilt?" she whispered with a slight moan, causing him to keep his kisses at her jaw.

His kisses became slower. "Mm, hmm?" he answered, as he kissed her.

"As much as it pains me to say this. We have to stop." she said softly.

Wilt pulled away, and slowly lowered her down onto the couch, taking a breath. "I'm sorry." he said looking slightly embarrassed, "I guess I kinda lost control there for a bit, huh?"

"It takes two to tango." she replied as she leant forward and hugged him. _And WHAT a dance that was!_ she thought to herself, causing herself to grin happily.

They both paused for a moment. Enjoying each others embrace. Fanta listened to the music coming from the party. It was a slow song. Which was nice because it suited their mood. She then realised they had been missing from the party for a while. "Did you wanna head back to the party?" she asked, "The music sounds louder, and it's a slow song, so maybe people are being forced to slow dance. Wanna go watch the awkwardness?" She asked with a grin.

Wilt smiled at her happily, and held her closer to his torso with this stubbed arm. As he stood up from the couch, she put her arms around his neck for security. He then looked at her lovingly, "I'm sorry, but, not until you dance with me." he replied playfully. "I mean, if that's okay."

Fanta paused for a moment, looking at the ground, then back up at him. "How exactly are we gonna manage that?" she asked with a light hearted smirk.

Wilt brought his hand to her head, resting it against his shoulder. He then held her closer, putting his hand on her back, and resting his head on hers.

She lean against him, relaxing to the sound of the music and the gentle swaying of his body. She had never felt this close to anyone before. As she listened to his heart beat she heard herself softly utter something she thought she would never be the first to say. "I love you…" she told him. Having realised what she had just said, Fanta suddenly lifted her head from Wilt's shoulder, and looked at his face. She opened her mouth to apologise, but paused when she noticed his expression. It was one of fondness.

He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "I love you too." he replied softly.

She leant her head back on his shoulder as he held her close again, stroking her hair with his hand. She felt her butterflies returning. He leant his head against her and began to sway once again. _I love you too…_ the words echoed in her head. She smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. He loved her. She loved him. No matter what. She knew that things couldn't be better than they were now; because this was things at their best.

The End

Author's note-

THAT'S IT! Thats the end! That was my story! Did you like it? Did you like the ending? Let me know what you guys think OK? Even if your looking at this and i've completed it 5 years ago, i would LOVE to know your opinion. I would like to say a big thank you to anyone who has read this, and a special big thank you to anyone who decides to actually review! ^_^ (Also a big thank you to my BF, it was his idea for me to upload this. And also for his support!) YAY!


End file.
